Bound by Blood
by amaai-danna
Summary: -ON THE CHOPPING BOARD FOR REVISION-To track his missing brother Sasuke must cross reality, battle the living-dead, earn powerful magic, bring fighting kingdoms together and rely on the help of an ungrateful kitsune. SasuNaru- extended summary inside.
1. prologue

Extended Summary

The disappearance of his only family member has urged him into an all out panic. And though the police don't believe him, Sasuke relies on the old fairytale stories his older brother told him. But as he follows the strange path Sasuke finds himself stepping across the threshold between the modern world and into a place just above insanity.

With the chance meeting of a feisty blond who agrees to help him, Sasuke finds Itachi's journal and learns the truth that he is living his own brothers' work.

Battling against The Snake of Corpses, he'll wade through fields of the dead. Keeping his new friend and lover from the clutches of Akatsuki, Sasuke rises as the foretold Hero in the many volumes his mysterious brother created.

With all the quests and missions weighing down on the boys shoulders; like the responsibility to bring the Hyuuga and Sabaku Kingdoms from fighting, as well as the Prophecy of DeathWalker -Necromancer of the Nine Immortal Demons, will Sasuke be able to find his brother before the Gate between these two realms close? Or will the existence of these treasured documents pitch them towards the fated ending of Itachi's writings?

* * *

_Prologue_

_He stumbled, breathing hoarse in the blackness engulfing him. Falling to his knees he knew that the white stained statue was near. Adrenaline his cracked voice chocked out, calling for the partner that had been with him through this hellish nightmare._

_A yip responded to him over the sound of splashes from the waterfall just close by. Peering up the waning moon hidden, only the stars muffled light coated upon the small ledge. He eyed the area. _

_Kneeling at the rocky drop off the bare spot is elevated slightly in the air, tree line at the side climbing higher towards the mountain peek. The statue there, just above him towering the empty shadows across his form. Water sprinkled down and he sat back on his haunches. Face blank, just looking at the figure torn between amazement and longing. _

_The flash of movement, a little creature pounced out from behind the pearl sculpture to yap happily at its master. A tail whipped to the side and the beady blue orbs blinked, head cocking to its shoulders giving the human male a look at in expectance. _

_A laugh escaped his lips a current of fondness setting through his being from the previous distressed state. Fighting to push himself from the muddy ground he pulled forth a diary log, wrapped in plastic, from his back pouch. The smell of earth dirtying his pants, the last of his torn clothing. Feet blistered and stinging, torso riddled with the slashes of a fresh fight he stepped forward clutching at his ribcage. A mirthful breeze blew freezing air past, wracking through his long messy hair. He whipped his head to the side clearing his vision as he approached the awaiting friend watching him, jittering muscles in clear anticipation to leave this place with him. _

_He sunk to his kneecaps slower then before, reaching out under the frozen figure to claw at the dank mud. A purr left the occupants mouth who moved to sniff about his working hand nudging at the digits and mewing. Black booted paws began digging at the earth along with him stopping every now and then to snort and scan the woods behind the human who set in the plastic journal, packing the dirt back on top. _

"_You've done good my friend." A rub between the ears on the soft orange fur and the beast purred louder its large ears twitching. Blue eyes swirled, a growl shuddering through its body as the long tail puffed. _

_A shriek roared, breaking the cool night. A flock of birds took flight in frightened acknowledgement, though the ten or so birds only exited the tops of the forest before they stilled, falling down dead. Their beady eyes having had spotted the undead creature slashing through the undergrowth to reach the company of the two on the ledge. The risen deformed corpse carrying the foul stench of poisonous miasma of death like a cloak strangling the life from them. _

_The human male rose to his feet unsteadily, whipping the long blade from his leather holster. It was the only weapon he had, but efficient enough. Markings burned to life in a faint blue onto the silver blade. He made a glance at them making sure all the characters were alive and ready for another fight. Looking to his side he tensed his shoulders seeing the demon fox equipping itself for battle. The feral grow, teeth elongated. Deep in the back of the creatures throat he could see the illuminating white light searing in power. A thin trickle of smoke drifted from its muzzle. Slitted irises, red invading the blue with a swirl as they narrowed on the advancing beast. _

_Coughing, the back of his own mouth could not handle the effects of the intense demon magic spewing into the atmosphere. He sucked in a breath as another howl bellowed through the vicinity. They were trapped on the ledge. To go up was nothing but the airborne spray of water, and down the icy waters slicing at the gorging riverbanks. _

_A grunting call rising louder, the dead fetcher knew it was hot on its trail, victims up ahead. With a final ravage at a thorny bush, it thrashed through the underbrush to leap onto the outcrop. _

_The awful smell of decay and puss met their noses. He wrinkled his brow crouching, knife out at his side. It had once been human itself. Though after the rotting years it had been called forth from the dead to do a necromancers bidding. The empty body having not been buried properly was slim pickings to the sorcerer who created a vassal soul from the earths life-force mixing it with the humans soul, forcing it back into the body and giving it a single task. Given on the task, the power would mold its form to however suitable it would be for the mission. This was forbidden magic. _

_Slinking before them was the result. The humanoid monster hunched forward. Its back heels had been remodeled as a dogs, bending opposite of the knees. A much faster means for it to run digging its nails and flailing like a mad animal. Flesh and meat was missing from its hunt and prior battles with him and other things of the forest. Its arms were longer, hanging loosely in front of itself with cracked wrists and bone-hard claws curling four inches out. Those nasty things having slashed countless times at his body. The head was intact, all for the bottom jaw which he, himself had ripped out. Only its tongue lolled sickly, gurgling sticky blood to the grass. It had once been a man, a large robust man. The naked form lethal and unnaturally strong. Now the skin was deathly white, paper-thin and easy to tear through. Though that wouldn't matter. This thing would keep going and going. If the bones and the magic controlling them were in place it would go until its mission was completed. _

_Its eyes were missing as well, the raw muscles moving as if they were still there, a chin rising as it sized them up. Their position, stature and the ground they stood upon. It seemed pleased with itself and it screeched again raising the hair on the males arms. This creature had a name, its mission and form, to the way it hunted and howled. A hound. _

_It attacked._

_He dodged to the side, tumbling out of the way form a swinging arm. It skidded and reared back dancing madly away from the fox who tore a chuck of meat from its back leg. Lunging before the human could stand back up they collided to the earth. Hound and human. _

_The male launched the blade deep into its cold gut whispering an incantation. Through the stomach he could feel the pulse of the marks dancing into a inward attack. A shattering cry echoed off the rocks giving him the notice his spell was working, the blade burning hotter and brighter suddenly shooting into a fiery sword impaling the creature. He could see the flaming blade over its shoulders. _

_The undead took no time in the teen's victory though. Its orders firmly set, the capture and return of its masters most precious slave. It had been given the means to such encounters. A curdling growl it took hold of both shoulders of the young male. Forbidden power coursed through its form the capture inevitable. It had been three long days of the hunt and finally the prey was too tired to fight back properly._

_Red eyes the tiny fox yipped, its tail stiffing straight behind itself and the small mouth opened spitting fire onto the things back. The hound withered once, ignoring the attacking flames eating away at it's flesh. The fox became panicked, not old enough for more powerful magic to send the spirit back through the gates of death. It was not wise enough to know the abilities to battle earth life-force and forbidden melded together. Stalking around the side, it watched mewling as the pinned human floundered pulling out the knife to stab again in frantic jerks._

_Necromancer magic exploded from the hound in a wave knocking the fox back almost over the edge. Looking back the vulpus watched in startled fascination as the dead mans ribs opened. Intestines, stomach, heart, liver, lungs and among other things spilled out discarded not needing them. The bones shifted reaching and clasping around the shouting human pulling the male in and hugging the human, closing the ribcage closed again._

_Unable to do anything the fox cried calling for the struggling boy. _

"_N-Naruto! Go to the Outer Lands! Wait for him there! He'll show up I know he will!" _

_Wailing in laughter the undead sunk his claws into the ground before hunkering away in a lopsided trot, human dangling in its insides screaming in damned curses towards his capturer._

_Huffing air a whimper the kits ears flattened as it scrambled to the tree line staring under the faint light seeing the tottering thing gleaming disgustingly climbed over logs, jumped stealthily and disappeared from view. Another moment passed alone, but the fox knew they would not kill the human. He's the SilverPen. Lord Orochimaru would never let anyone own SilverPen other then himself. So at least the child was safe, for now. Though living as the slave in the inner chambers and guarded like a jewel it was not a favored life for someone with that males zest. _

_The twitch of a tail, the fox looked at the standing statue. This particular one had not existed at all in this world until the young boy had found who Orochimaru really was. After writing the unknown journal the stone pearl had came into creation of its own accord. It had been a matter of finding it and burying the diary before being captured. That had been number one priority these passed three days of traveling and searching, staying alive and out of the hound's clutches till now._

_Orochimaru, the Snake of Corpses had won for now, but so had they._

* * *

_**wal'la! the first piece of the story. right now i have not chosen any other pairings besides SasuNaru. -shrugs- go ahead and give me a suggestion. we should start a pole.**_


	2. the missing brother

**PART ONE**

**EldenKingdom**

* * *

Chapter One

The Missing Brother

* * *

The male child stood jagged straight in the office, arms drawn in a fold, lips peeled back in a snarl.

A man behind the desk peeked up at him sighing and falling back in the chair after closing the vanilla folder shut. "Look kid there's nothing else we can do right now."

"My brother has been missing since last night!"

Another sigh and elders eyes locked onto the younger. "Your brother is a teenager brat. He's probably hanging out with friends and picking up chicks like every other boy his age would be doing. Gimme a break and go back home, would ya? Tell your parents they've got a juvy they're raising. Maybe they'll tighten his beddy-by time."

The cop smirked at the fuming boy who whirled about exiting the room with a strangled snort.

True, it had only been one night since his brother Itachi went missing, but to the twelve year old boy it felt as if it had been months. Even though he hadn't been worried when he went to sleep last night, it had been that weird feeling which woke him up with a start. He knew without even leaving his room that his brother had not yet returned. And that was a first. All his life he was raised by his brother. Itachi dedicated his whole life into him. Itachi is the only family member that he ever had and every memory of the others was fuzzy and distant. He couldn't even remember if he ever had a mother or father. Since the age of six he had always been with Itachi. They only trusted each other.

With a growl the young boy twisted under the bulk of the residence in the vicinity of the police station, dodging the lady with a stack of papers and reeling around the cop fighting back two cuffed men. There was the open break room with three cops mending their coffee laughing at their rookie who got jabbed in the face.

Sasuke frowned. While these guys where standing around looking for something to do with their thumbs up their butt his older brother was probably dieing. Dieing! The blood ran from his face as the thought struck him stupid. What would he do if his brother was dead?!

"Hey, move kid before ya get slugged."

The raven child ducked out of the way as the rookie cop was knocked to the floor, the gruff male in handcuffs spitting down on the poor man. Sasuke didn't wait to see what happened next; he slipped out the front glass doors and took off down the sidewalk to Reid Avenue stomping towards the small silver car waiting for him. Plopping down in the seat beside the elder male he let out a frustrated sound.

Behind his small black shades, lazy blue eyes fell on the pouting child. A quirky smile of amusement climbed at the side of his face. "I told you I should have gone in with yo--u." He singsonged, earning a low growl from Sasuke.

"Just take me back Aaron and don't act like a jerk."

There was only a chuckle from the red headed male who tossed his long curls to the side putting the hair up in a clamp before starting the engine. "Touchy."

If Itachi is like his father, Aaron would be like an Uncle living close to his home. One of the average days would be him coming home from school, Aaron and Itachi arguing about their story projects.

Before, Itachi had always needed some kind of hobby and a buddy. He had come across Aaron one night as he was taking a walk in the community, or rather Aaron almost ran him over with his car. Apologizing Aaron brought him into his home only a block down in the gated area and served him some tea fixing the cut on his leg. Surprisingly a conversation started and the redhead brought up the topic that he was a writer. Most of his inspiration came from his dreams, but what he lacked was finishing anything he had ever written and making it flow better. Some of the stories inspired Itachi, finding a knack for story writing himself, they became a team.

They tried thinking of many stories to begin, but nothing worked. Nothing that they cared about putting their time into that is. Until about a week later, when Sasuke had been helping washing the dishes, around eleven Aaron burst through the apartment door, grabbed Itachi and tossed him in their living room on the sofa exploding into the amazing idea he had dreamed up minutes ago. Itachi seemed skeptical at first about some of Aaron's contents. -For it was well known the boy was a complete pervert suggesting male-to-male encounters through many of their previous thoughts for books.- Though this one Aaron just couldn't stop letting the ideas pour out. The story theme was interesting and some of the possibilities about magic, insane kingdoms and strange creatures were just perfect.

The story kept falling off Aaron's lips though and Itachi had made a mad dash to grab something to scribble everything down. And soon enough a single book had divided into a series. Around 3:oo am Aaron's mouth went slack and they stared at each other before Aaron shouted with glee that they were going to make something fantastic!

Sasuke had been dozing on the couch listening in every now and then when Itachi finally spoke up.

"What would we call it?"

Aaron blinked dumbly and Sasuke rolled over with a sigh. "Bound by Blood."

That had been about two months ago and the two had already written three books to the series, coming dead short on the current one. Aaron just couldn't seem to find the spark that had driven them this far. They wouldn't publish the damned series yet either until they knew they could find some kind of ending… Bound by Blood deserved it from them.

So that's what Sasuke had been arriving to their small apartment every day this week. Aaron and Itachi bending over the living room desk flinging papers at one another and pacing in a mad circle about the room arguing what should happen next.

Sasuke didn't really mind, he himself wished they would hurry it up being their number one fan. Surely when it had all started he hadn't cared, but being curled up in a warm blanket sipping at coolade and huddled next to Itachi in the back bedroom he'd urge his brother to read from the printed out version of the beginning 'EldenKingdom', the first in the series. Sometimes he had felt that he was actually there! In the EldenKingdom, the Hero holding the blue sword at his side and the fox-boy spitting fire at his enemies with a large grin. At some points Itachi had skipped a few sections not wanting to read them cursing under his breath that Aaron is a damned perverse and twisted guy. Sasuke didn't really understand, but he could guess…

"And we've arrived."

He looked up from his musing leaving the car and advancing slowly towards the front door with that sinking feeling in his gut. His brother still wasn't here. Sasuke's head fell, a sigh leaving his mouth as he rested his forehead on the door, hand on the knob. He ignored the light steps of Aaron's feet and stayed still instead. A moment passed.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Sasuke whispered.

Keen eyes rolled over to give the youth a look. "For what?"

"Having that weird feeling inside of me telling me that something is wrong?" The boy glanced to Aaron awaiting the response.

The elder shrugged formulating his own words in a drifting tone. "Do you think I'm crazy for having a weird feeling telling me that most of the things I've been writing lately may in fact be as real as this place?" Aaron gestured towards 'this place' as earth and everything around the two.

Sasuke snorted a laugh. "Yep."

Aaron grinned back. "Then yes I do believe you are crazy."

"H-Hey!"

The taller moved the boy aside pinching at the raven's cheek and laughing as he entered the flat shabby apartment moving towards the living room which had been trashed with paper and beer bottles from him and Itachi's late night brainstorms. Arms outstretched the redhead smiled. "Home at last!"

Sasuke shoved him aside making for the back bedroom. "You don't even live here!"

"Che. I might as well I've been spending the last few months, morning and night working my ass off here!"

"You don't even pay the rent!" He shouted from the back room.

The teenager scoffed pulling his long hair from the clamp, running a hand through the curls. "But I damn well bring as much food over here to feed a cows four stomachs and then some. I wonder where all that food ends up…" Pondering this he eyed the boy who appeared again drifting towards the fridge making a grab at some of the food. The redhead smirked snapping his fingers and pointing at the boy. "You!"

Sasuke grunted. "What the hell are you yapping about? We should be more concerned about Itachi right now! Where could he have gone?" Placing the contents on the table he folded his arms thinking about anyone suspicious in their neighborhood.

"Hmm?" Leaning on the table Aaron mused. "Oh yeah! He went searching for something." He gave the boy a gleeful face who answered it with a shocked stare.

"What?"

"I told Itachi that our Hero would have to be from a different universe you know? And so when we were brainstorming I announced that the readers would feel more connected if their Hero was from here! Earth, this timeframe and so and so… bla bla, anyways we started considering on how our Hero would fall into the other world, so to speak."

"… and why would any of this matter?"

Aaron held up his hand to stop the sharp voice. "Because Itachi went out near the gated community to think and maybe find an interesting grove or something in the forest nearby. Something cool, to give us an idea on how our Hero ends up in EldenKingdom."

"And so he just left to take a gander?"

"Yep."

"And he never came back…" Sasuke's face paled. "What if there is a serial killer or something in our area?!"

Aaron famed doubtful.

"He could have been eaten by an alligator! Our forests are all marshes!"

"Damn Florida." The redhead mimicked the curse with a clenching fist in mockery.

"He could have been attacked by a bear! Or coyotes."

"Hmm? Or maybe he was shot by some of the rednecks who go night-hunting?"

Sasuke really hated Aaron right now. Not because he wasn't helping with his ideas, but that last one seemed very realistic and possible. His mouth opened and closed, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Leave now before I inflict serious damage on you."

He raised his hands in defeat. "Chill squirt I was leaving now anyways. Got things to do!" The redhead disappeared chipper and Sasuke slumped down into the chair listening as the car left indicating Aaron had also left. Grumbling he couldn't help think that Itachi was out there being gnarled on by a alligator or hung upside down like a deer with his guts cut out.

Biting his bottom lip he stood quickly, running for the door leaving the food sitting there. This was more important.

"I'll find you Itachi!"

Fifteen minutes or so after invading Aaron's house, finding the teen missing, he snatched the boys' sword that hung from his wall and left telling his crazed mother that they were using it in a fight scene. She thought it was 'cute'.

Street lamps began flickering on and Sasuke still continued his search unafraid. He held the sword tight in his hand, other ready to pull it from it's sheath if anything jumped out to attack him.

Taking to the small road that circled around the gated community he walked to the corner of it finding a path of freshly mowed grass. The sky darkening he heard the front door to the home far back open and close. A barking dog and the running scuffled feet of the animals nails on the pavement. Sasuke groaned turning to see the black dog running towards him, coming to a halt wagging her tail and licking the side of his leg. "Go back home Lucy. Gah! Why'd she let you out?!"

He mumbled walking through the little stretch of woods giving Aaron's house one last look before starting the search again. This time with a old sword and a excited mutt. Though the presence of Lucy did make him feel slightly better. "Mission; find Itachi and get the hell back home so I can curl up and make him read to me. I hate bugs!"

Slapping at the mosquitoes he became frustrated and dashed onto the next road whirling in a 360. This was the next gated community over from South Gate. Though no one lived here. There was a single abandoned home and the paved road going down turning to the right and vanishing. The car path goes further in a weave, the place mapped out so that not one house could see the next for full privacy. This whole place was well hidden from anybody including homebuyers -the reason why none of the empty houses were occupied. And it's extremely creepy.

He chuckled. "All the more reason Itachi would mope around here."

Giving a look at the street that ended to the main road Garrison behind him, Sasuke began striding to the vanishing point. As he past the first darkened house a chilly feeling ran down his spine and he shuddered, voice quivering. "C-Come on Lu--cy let's go."

His steps quickened, eyes darting from one shadow to the next. The trees hung over the road, each lamp post emitting enough light to sneak across the pavement and end into the darkness. He hated walking through the dark spots, his shoulders tense. But worse, he hated walking under the lighted spots more. It felt like he was under a spotlight and every creature and monster leered in the shaded areas giggling and watching his progression. Just the thought sent goosebumps invading his skin.

The female dog took post at his side the whole way, but as the road opened up going forward to the community pool and splitting to the right for another curve she took off running towards the pool. Aaron's mom would walk mornings this way and treat Lucy to swim in the pool whenever they arrived. The dog was just reacting to her normal walks and Sasuke gave a frustrated growl watching her go. He blinked giving the place a good check over from his spot in the dark.

The pool is fenced with a large wooden entryway, like those you see at theme parks. You could see the soft light from the pool making the place glow slightly. It gave him that eerie sensation, bingo.

"If Itachi had been right around this area at night he would have been freaking drawn into this place…" His brows furrowed and he approached fingers tightening on the hilt.

Lucy was waiting by the fence, first having tried to fit between the wooden wedge -unable to for she was a bit too fat, then sitting scratching with a whine at the thing. Sasuke grinned unlatching the short portal letting it swing open and the dog zipping in to get to the pool. Sasuke came into the location with caution taking note of the spider webs in the high corners of the overcast wooden beams. The towering entrance ended and he was situated ogling at the stars above. A smile drifted back onto his face. "Cool…"

A bark pulled him away from his wonderings to see Lucy at the edge of the pool hunched back. His brows knitted together. "Lucy?"

The animal snarled twisting her head from side to side and snapping at the water darting away quickly to yip, tail between her legs. She peered over the tile again and took off running from that end to the pool to the other end. Her eyes on the water she reached the other side and threw her head up in a howl pouncing around in a thrilled circle.

Taking a step forward Sasuke was frowning at her behavior. By now she would have jumped in making a fool of herself in the pool, not making a fool of herself out of it. "Hey what's wro-" He stopped in his sentence catching the ripple in the water. He wouldn't have noticed it, if it wasn't for the way the pool lights were wavering in a shimmer.

The dog turned back snapping at the ripple once more barking and went to run towards the other side of pool repeating the gesture. Sasuke watched her go by… and as the dog ran past, something in the water chased after her.

Sasuke fell backwards shouting aloud in astonishment. He caught himself from falling, eyes wide, mouth clamped shut he ducked down running to the opposite direction where the dog was preoccupied with growling at whatever was there.

His heart was beating furiously. His hand clenched shakily. _'What the hell is that?!'_ Leaning over he peeked at the water. Nothing. He looked at Lucy again seeing her battling the invisible thing. But he had seen the flash! Was he going mad?

Maybe they should leave now.

Lucy danced around in her little ritual, howling and started in her run coming towards him at the end of the pool. Sasuke watched the waters, his older brother forgotten as his throat chocked, body frozen with terror as the heading ripple came his way. Coming, coming, and stopping. The dog snapped at his elbow and Sasuke looked away to hit her when the animal shrieked and ran for the entrance. He looked back down screaming himself at the face staring back at him, jagged teeth and opened eyes. Hands reached at him grabbing his blue shirt. Sasuke yelled, this time striking and trying to rip himself away, but the thing wrapped both arms around his shoulders dragging him in.

It was a shock of icy water and Sasuke fought the hold pulling at the sword to try unsheathing it. He broke the surface flailing madly for the side, eyes spinning seeing the thing gone. Below! His feet were taken and he was dragged under again sucking in air. He stabbed with the sword in its sheath at the thing, but his movements were slow as to the quick precise motion of the creature.

One look, deeper, lower behind other things back he saw nothing but the swirl of darkness. But where were the pool lights? The bottom of the pool?! He looked up seeing the surface far high over his head. And when had he been this far down?

The jerking came more from that glowing white body gripping him. The water suddenly alive rushing against his skin like a current. He fought frantically releasing the sword and trying to swim upward, though the aqua monster wound both arms about his neck and hauled him away.

Lungs burning the sudden tug brought bubbles leaving his system and he screamed everything becoming nothing but pitch black. Like death maybe?

* * *

**_lol, another chapter -sigh- though no one seems to want to read it heh-heh. i guess i've gotta add more chaps._**


	3. his quest begins

* * *

Chapter Two

His Quest Begins

* * *

He thought he was dead.

The push and shove he was hurled onto something hard. Sasuke coughed rolling onto his side the water spewing from his mouth. Bright light beat down on his closed eyelids, the heat of the sun. He could tell from the call of a flock of birds close by. Senses coming back he felt the rocky ground laying on it uncomfortably and soft blades of grass tickling his neck.

Eyes opened, everything seemed to disorient him including the two hot pounding orbs hanging in the sky. He blinked pushing himself to sit upright careful not to cut himself across the jagged rocks. Looking again he hadn't be dreaming it. A small sun glowed bright yellow and next to it, larger was a moon casting the reflecting light in white. Stringy thin clouds drifted before them and the boy sat just watching and puzzled at the scene.

Though he gawked longer then expected and a laugh jagged him from his stare to jerk down, a bewildered look gazing at the figure half submerged in water. The creature!

Sasuke sprung to his feet keeping himself from staggering backwards. "You!" He shouted at the thing confused and angrily now taking the time to look at the others features.

A male, somewhat older with white hair and pale skin. They wore a grin showing the wicked sharp teeth, naked in the glimmering still water. "Me? Heh-heh. You're a real fanatic huh? The names Suigetsu kid, Guardian of the Gate between your world and here."

Suigetsu motioned with a free hand and Sasuke followed it naturally seeing where 'here' exactly was. He stood on a rocky beach, nothing like the white sands of Florida. There was rough terrain from his wet sneakers far back behind him ending at the gnarled trees which went even further into a misted forest. He gave the place an even look, not sure if it is hostile or just mysterious.

With a quick movement Sasuke let his sight roam the rocks stretching as far as the eye could see from his left to his right coming up to stop at the waters edge. And the water, endless and still going out beyond the horizon in a greenish blue color matching the bright sky above.

"Where is here?"

_'Wait a minute…'_ Sasuke frowned to himself. _'What the hell am I thinking?! This place is fake! I'm asleep damn it! I'm sleeping! This is all some bad dream!' _

The boy clenched his eyes rubbing sorely at them peering again with a startled appearance.

"The Outer Lands to EldenKingdom."

A fiery look of disbelief and the young boy erupted into a fit of laughs. Smearing a hand over his face Sasuke shook his head in utter defeat. "This is one wild dream! Shit. It would be great if I woke up now! Wake up!!"

Pointy teeth glimmered in faint amusement at the boys antics. "While you're trying to, 'wake up' why don't you get a move on heh? I'm pretty sure your brother is looking for you."

"Wait." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What did you just say? My brother came through here?"

Suigetsu shrugged. "Of course he did. He was looking for the entrance to this world wasn't he?"

The other shook his head again, now more furiously. "No, this can't be happening this doesn't make any sense!"

Something shot forward from the water in a flash, instinctively Sasuke hit it away from him with both his hands and he heard the loud screeching clank of something metal. He looked down, the color draining from his face as he stared at Aaron's sword. He stood there dumbstruck unable to breath.

"You might wanna take that with you." Suigetsu gestured at the forest by raising his chin. "You'll need it in there."

The Gate Guardian watched as a tremor set threw the youngers frame. He chuckled leaning back in the water like he was lounging in a chair. "You know… you're nothing like your brother. He knew exactly where he was the moment he opened his eyes. In fact the guy didn't even give me a second glance before he took off to explore."

"Then how do you know he needs me?" The whisper was faint but the Guardian picked it out easily across the dead wind.

"I know almost everything that happens in both worlds. It comes with the job description."

Sasuke snorted his irises meeting the others. "Why would my brother need help? Why does he need me?"

"Oh, well when he arrived here there were a band of watchers in the woods waiting for him. Stationed by The Lord of Snakes himself to greet your brother. Seemed the Lord has been doing a bit of Future Seeing and welcomed him with open arms, though your brother didn't know exactly who he was at the time took the kind gratification and left with them. Heh-heh I bet he's wishing he hadn't now."

His eyebrow lifted on the water creature. "Wait… Lord of Snakes? You mean the Snake of Corpses?!"

Suigetsu shrugged again uncaring of Sasuke's withering gaze of panic. "They could be one and the same. Who knows except the DreamWeaver? Certainly not SilverPen or yourself."

"Oh shut it with your crappy riddles and tell me where they took him and when they left?!"

Tossing white hair to the side he pointed at the woods. "They took him to the Caves deep in the land of Sound far to the North East ac-"

"-Across the land of Fire and yadda yadda I know where everything is Sharky."

The other seemed hurt melding down into the water only their head peering out now. "I'm not a shark. What if I'm an alligator?"

Jaw clenching Sasuke began wringing his clothes dry, pealing off his shirt and tied it around his waist like a belt to keep his baggy shorts up. He famed indifference towards the others self-esteem. He didn't have all day to be hanging with some weirdo. "Whatever. When did he leave?"

"About two months ago."

"WHAT?! How?! Itachi disappeared just yesterday!" He received a grin for his astonished stature.

"Forgot to tell you about the time change. 10 hours go by in your world, 2 months pass here. It's nighttime where you come from, it's daytime right now in EldenKingdom."

"Whose rotten idea was it to make dimensions whacked like that?"

"A god. And I'm sure somewhere out there they just sneezed."

"If it happens to be Aaron I hope he chokes." Sasuke grumbled bending down to pick up the boys' sword. He gripped it hard in his palm grinding his teeth together. At the end of this crazy ride, dream or not! Aaron was gonna have it coming to him when he got back. "Right… time to go. Even though I really have know idea where Outer Lands are in comparison to this place. Happen to have a map on you?"

Suigetsu rose somewhat tilting forward. "Nope. Have fun searching for your brother. Oh! And don't forget to come back here before the Second Moons Eclipse next year."

"Why?" He had been almost afraid to ask that question. But all the details were in fact necessary to this retrieval mission.

A haunting look bore into him from the Guardian. "Or you'll be stuck here forever."

A shiver danced through his spine and Sasuke sneered turning away to leave the vast expanse of water. He didn't want to be with the creepy male as long as he had to, and besides… he had a brother to save. From the Snake of Corpses no doubt.

And maybe just maybe he did doubt, about himself.

When Sasuke passed a few yards into the woods he had that strange feeling someone was watching him. Not wanting to be attacked and taken advantage of like the freaky guardian he left behind he drew the sword from the scabbard. He slipped the sheath between his shorts and the tightly tied shirt behind him making sure the empty holder stayed in place. With both hands he held the sword to the side his elbow cocked. He'd swing the damned thing like a baseball bat if some screaming monster jumped out at him from any angle.

In the forest everything was ghostly. The dead gnarled trees seemed to be shaped as hands reaching from the ground and twisting unnaturally. Strips of cool mist slid by as he passed them letting the dampness skim his torso. It was bright, but sickly so.

As he trekked along, hands towering over him and mist hiding the ground he stumbled every now and then. The second time he came face to dirt snarling and noticing that the ground was covered with the trees vines and roots trying to find some kind of water source. He didn't really understand. The ocean was just close enough for water… oh right, salt water kills trees, but what kind of trees were these to die a fruitless life? Not palm trees.

A scampering sound brought Sasuke to his feet, heart racing and sword held high. His mind was in as much activity as his thudding heart trying to think of anything Itachi had read him about the Outer Lands. Like what lurked here. Things did lurk!

There it was again. The scampering trot of something that ran on both legs.

Sasuke sluggishly bent down, the mist hiding him well… though hiding whatever was out there also. So the question was; what lived near dead trees on the Outer Lands, traveled on four legs and scampers?

Far to his left he heard the noise and dropped lower. His eyes were wide, almost petrified. 'Another one!' And closer, in front of him. Suddenly Sasuke felt very vulnerable, very afraid and unsure of himself.

The scampering came with a shriek now. The howl of some large bird with two throats in its neck. He could tell from the doubled voice, but more importantly he knew what it was now. A Griffon. And not some small griffon, like from the movie Merlin, and not the curious winged kind from Harry Potter. This was Aaron's version of a griffon, and by god Sasuke was more afraid then he'd been seconds ago. The boy could just picture it in his head. A dog the size of his waist with a boney frame and the head of an eagle. Two large eyes and a third in the center of its head. Its feet would be clawed like a lions, the tail of snake whipping around. Its body would be covered with scales each a different hue of the rainbow. And those scales would morph and let the griffon have the ability to turn invisible. Plus more, they would be extremely intelligent.

A chirp from behind.

They had already found him. And if Sasuke was right they were surrounding him before their attack. Before they'd sink those nasty dinosaur like claws into his flesh and rip his muscles from his bones with their enormous beaks. A chocking sob fell from his mouth as his head whipped to the right hearing the scrap of claws against the ground. Much too close for his liking. Scratch that, he wanted to be nowhere near them.

He wasn't strong or skilled enough to fight them. He'd have to run. Where? When he looked up he realized just how smart these bastards where. They were trying to lure him away from the trees. Maybe they couldn't climb? No they could with those claws, but their mammal fashioned bodies wouldn't be able to hold themselves in the trees for long.

The snap of a fallen branch to his left was the only thing he heard before his body moved of its own accord. He didn't take four steps when he heard the shrieks rise from all sides signaling the attack. That gave him their distance and damn they were close.

Shooting forward he ran to the closets gnarled hand, legs pumping and eyes darting as he felt the mist shift meaning the speedy approach of the griffons. Glancing back to the front he hesitated seeing the moving fog head on turn and drive towards him.

The impact of hard scrapping scales rammed into his left side toppling him to the ground and he let go of the heavy awkward sword feeling that the sheath had also slipped away. His mind blanked as he hit the soil. Tearing his fingernails in the dirt he jumped back up a large head of an eagle twisted forward aiming for his neck. He whirled about in a shout claws snagging his right arm and taking him down again smashing his back to the rough vines.

The pain seared like that of getting your arm stuck in a meat slicer. His throat opened and he let out a shrill yell, dodging the beak that came inches from nailing him through the eyes to lodge itself in the ground. Sasuke knew the others would be upon him shortly. He flopped his body wildly like a fish kicking the beast and punching at the face that was stuck in the ground wriggling the beak out. He punched again the beady eye exploding in a splash of pussy blood.

Claws released him to clutch at the missing eye and the griffon wail in grief thrashing away.

Sasuke was already running again, arms thrusting forward and back as his legs found better footing he leaned into the rushing air knowing at any moment that another could pounce him. The searing pain made itself all too clear in his shoulder and he yelped clasping the other hand over it running sideways into the tree. Hard bark tore into his skin, but nothing like the deep markings the griffon left him.

Chirping calls made him glance up seeing the approach of two more minus the one he attacked. No time to mend a wound. He turned leaping at the tree almost shocked at the claws that whirled around from the other side by a forgotten member of the intelligent creatures. It had its black digits cutting into his left hand and he pulled it free using it to grab the closest branch and pulling himself up hurriedly. He raised himself, the jerk on his leg and he gasped aloud seeing the hidden griffons' tail had snaked and caught his ankle. The shimmer of scales noting the whereabouts of the others as they vanished.

"FUCK!" He yanked his leg hard, the coiled tail nipping off taking his sneaker along with it. Once he had his footing on the tree he didn't stop climbing till he reached the top a small nook between two large branches that split from one another.

Hands holding either side Sasuke peered to the ground huffing and scanning the area, as well as his back. More panting and his head jolted to see a low branch torn from its perch from an invisible force and whirling away to land somewhere in the mist. A blood curdling screech rose and he knew they were angry and awaiting for him to back down. Hell no he'd die up here from starvation then let them pick him apart!

Sasuke's lungs began to calm slightly, but he knew he was in a pickle. How would he get away? From his vista point he could see the trees ending and a vast rolling plain beyond that, but he couldn't see any further for his tree was too short. He was sure it was about three miles from here and he had no idea where he was. "Look on the Brightside, at least I'm still alive…"

He sneered at his own comment.

**_BAM!_**

The tree shook and he almost fell from his kneeling perch. Wrapping arms around the thickest part he glared down helplessly as the griffons came into view slamming their hard shelled bodies and feathered chests against the tree. "Oh go the fuck away!"

But he knew they wouldn't listen to their meal.

**_WHAM!_**

"Damn it! You son-of-a-bitches! If we were back home I'd barbeque your asses and eat you! How'd you like that?!"

**_WHAP!!_**

_'Not at all huh?'_

The boy looked about panicking wondering if he could jump to the next tree. And that was a big no. Removing that thought he almost missing the flash of something below further away. Though he caught it easily in his sight the rusty orange sticking out from the white fog. It shot forward quicker then the griffons had fallen on him.

A howl of pain came from one of the birds who turn and fell against his teammate.

Sasuke watched the reddish small creature speed past to a different tree, the griffons taking up chase to their new prey. One did stay behind, the sneaky fucker that had attacked him at the base of the tree. This shitter was doing one hell of a job climbing his tree and well fuck that! Ignoring the yipping and chirping somewhere distant Sasuke broke a neighboring branch and waved it threateningly at the thing. "Rah! Rah! Back off!"

He threw the branch bouncing from the snapping beak. Going to grab for another one he felt the clawing advance of the creature and rapidly grabbed another branch pulling it free and gazing back down horrified at how close it had gotten. Jabbing madly he leaned over shanking its face like he was holding a dagger. It only stopped the progression for a moment before the griffon whipped its powerful jaws to the side and tore at his hand.

"AH!" Cradling his wrist he almost fell backwards scratching violently at the tree and felt nothing but air until he thanked against a cracking tree branch from his weight. Like a cat Sasuke squirmed onto the thicker branch above it keeping clear as an eagle's tried biting his nose clean from his face.

An anguished cry soared through the air and Sasuke batted his eyes seeing a griffon scampering away at a dash, its underbody of feathers in flames rising to torment the beast to death. It tripped over its footing rolling away and screaming that high-pitched shriek as it slashed its own guts open. Two more griffons ran passed running and not stopping for the dieing one on the ground. There was a shake and Sasuke watched as the third sneaky griffon jumped to the dirt taking its place with the last of its pack also leaving. It seemed the griffons found that they weren't so hungry after all.

Glancing back Sasuke saw a nearby tree on flames. Whatever had happened the orange little blur on the ground had battled his predators. The thought now, was this thing a predator too? The scratches, and wounds bled profoundness and his muscles were crying. He very well might be crying himself. It had not been an hour or so and he had already been attacked and could still be in mortal danger. "I hate quests. I hate quests. I hate quests."

A crackling answer the branch cracked once more and Sasuke became airborne hitting the mud and even though he had landed on his feet rolling onto his back like the marines did jumping from helicopters the stab of dull hurt sped like fire through his legs. He moaned remembering that there was still something around that could light his ass in flames like the griffon. But right now he couldn't move, everything was so painful.

There were footsteps coming closer and a steely growl wrenched from his throat.

A whistle of leisure came from someone's lips. Then a high chuckle. "Wow, looks like they got a good number on ya."

Sasuke turned hissing as the pain tingled at his system. Craning his head he looked up to see big blue eyes staring downward at him and messy blond hair. The younger male wore a vest and trousers made of animal hide. A leather belt with pouches hanging loosely. He wore no shoes, the ends of his trousers at his calf muscles tied tight with string woven into the material. The vest was short, leather strips crossing his chest in a 'X' design.

He had no idea had he got all these elements then the fact he'd been staring a long while. The other never let that shitty smirk leave his face either. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Sasuke croaked out.

The blond cocked his head to the side as if thinking, then shrugged. "A bastard."

* * *

**_lol and out pops naruto! XD he's so funny heh-heh._**


	4. journeying missions

* * *

Chapter Three

Journeying Missions

* * *

"Thanks. Ouch!"

Sasuke winced as the blond boy named Naruto applied a sticky green ointment to the back of his hand. The griffon had done a good job digging into his hand. The wound was deep and it throbbed horribly, a piece of flesh hanging limp and the other boy had swung the flap back over adding more of the substance.

Snickering under his breath Naruto accepted the praise as he pulled swab bandages from his pouch replacing it with the glass bottle of his aloe. It had been his old master that had taught him to always be prepared. He was glad.

"So you were that little orange blur on the ground?"

"Yep!"

"Che. What the hell are you? Some kind of magic trickster?"

A shrug. "I'm a shape shifter, but yes I can weave magic symbols."

"Ok… like that makes more sense." Sasuke was utterly trying to piece everything together. He tried reminding himself that he was in EldenKingdom…

The blond looked up from under his lashes letting his eyes slip over the wound at the boys shoulder. They had already fix that, using the ravens shirt to cover the open injury from airborne infections. Soon, later though when it scabs over it would need air to harden properly. Other then the injury the elder didn't have any markings. His skin was creamy and perfect. Soft black hair with deep dark blue eyes. Naruto could tell that this boy had never had to fight for his life, the body firm, but not harden with skilled muscles. He would have to fix that. His masters brother would never survive here without the abilities to battle every second he was awake and then some.

Onyx orbs glanced once before they jerked the other way. "Staring at something interesting?"

A blush adorned the blondes whiskered face and he suddenly stood ending the treatment. "Uh, no."

His eyebrow rose and an edgy smirk. "So I'm not interesting?" Did his voice just sound a little too suggestive?

Naruto laughed nervously. Really though, the thought hadn't even occurred to him that his masters brother would bring up such a risqué conversation.

On the inside Sasuke disapproved his own words. _'Damn Aaron's bad influence!'_ He frowned standing as well, schooling his features and hardening his words. "Never mind I was joking."

"Oh." The fox-boy was slightly confused at the others sense of humor. _'He's as strange as his brother…'_ The thought of his master brought a sad feeling to his stomach. Why was he feeling so down? He found the boy! Rejoice! The fabled Hero had arrived to EldenKingdom! The one to bring them out of darkness saving the humans and demons alike from the powerful mages fighting over the lands! Though he couldn't tell any of this to the boy lounging before him. This male wasn't ready.

And that was now his job. The had a tightly packed schedule, all before the Second Moons Eclipse. If all went well the Legends would be back in their own world.

Finding the sheath Sasuke let out a sigh noticing the crack along its side. Maybe Aaron wouldn't see it? Pfft. It was huge! The sword was easier to find, shinning under the foggy mist. A bird call made him stiff, back tense. But this was a normal bird flapping its bluish feathers as it rested on a tree branch looking down at him. He let loose a thankful breath bending and picking the sword from the many stringy roots to place it back in the scabbard.

Nearby Naruto glanced at the blue bird narrowing his slitted irises at the creature before it shifted uncomfortably being in the presence of a shape shifting fox-demon. Feeling out the blond noticed it wasn't real, but fake. The mechanical creation and its mission easily read. The bird stayed only momentarily before climbing into the air and swooping away.

So they were already being watched… by the Fire Lands, a Kingdom ruled by the Hyuuga Clan. The large country was populated with humans and nothing much more then the few mages looking over them. Being more prosperous and endanger of being prey to demons or other undead creatures they created their mechanical creations to help advanced their civilization. And yes most of their things were sophisticated, but complicated and needed to be taught and passed down through generations. Magic though was raw, more powerful and endless. Though magic was being incorrectly used. The humans could only see death from the happenings of magic, they relied on their toys. With closed minds they ridiculed humans who trusted magic and instincts. They turned their heads away from the gods and prophesies, demons and the supernatural.

Naruto stifled a growl. His head turned seeing the dark haired male leaving with a wave.

"Thanks for your help, but I've got to get going now."

The blond blinked before wincing and running after the boy. "W-wait!"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, perplexed at the others actions. True he didn't want to go off on his own. He'd need all the help he could get, especially since he couldn't control magic himself. "Look bud, I don't have anything to pay you back with I'm sorry. You saved my life and everything, I don't even have a dime."

Naruto wasn't sure what a 'dime' was but the other gave him a great excuse to make stick around and try to influence the male into trusting and following him. "Don't worry. I'll just follow you until you can repay me!"

The quirk of an eyebrow. "You want to follow me? Why?"

"Uh, you seem…" Oh by the DreamWeaver did he have to say it? "… interesting."

He blinked before throwing back his head and laughing at the blushing blond. Shaking his head he gave a large grin at his new teammate. "Sure, whatever."

With a happy yip Naruto ran forward joining the male who looked at him strangely.

"Did you just-never mind."

Berating himself the fox-boy made a mental note of not '_yipping'_ or '_barking_' until he knew it was safe to tell the male. They fell in step side by side. "So, are you on a journey?"

"How'd you know?"

"You aren't from around here, I can tell just by looking at you."

Sasuke wasn't stupid. If this boy could tell he wasn't from this dimension, others would too. And that might raise a problem. "How can you tell?"

"You're kinda wimpy looking."

He glared at the boy. "Lets just say that I didn't really have to fight GRIFFONS everyday!"

Oh no the '_glare'_. He'd gotten that look before from his master. And although it had taken a lot to get the other raven haired teen angry he could tell on instincts that the consequences were just as harsh as his masters. Naruto waved his hands trying to rid the males foul mood with a lopsided smile. "Hey, hey don't worry! We can always buff you up or something. I'll teach you some moves. And I know a good Sword Master in Iwa."

"Iwa… isn't that in the land of Earth?"

Nodding Naruto motioned around them. "These are the Outer Lands before we reach Earth."

Sasuke snorted in amusement. Talking about _'Earth'_ as a country and not a planet was really funny in his opinion. Aaron must have gotten a brain-fart or something to name a place in a different dimension Earth. "So where is Earth direction wise?"

"South. That's the first country we'd hit."

Now the blond was even more useful then he had thought. He knew he needed to get to Sound. Though he did have a whole year and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to battle a giant ugly snake without knowing some sword tactics right? "Uh, hey. Did you want to join on my quest?"

Here comes the stupid question Naruto thought to himself. "Whacha up to?"

Sasuke's aura shifted. Deadly and hollow. "To find my brother and go home."

"OK!"

The raven halted in their walk to stare at the chipper blond. The others actions were strange, maybe he had an alternative motive? Naruto sure did appear at the right place and time all the way away from any civilization. "Why would you agree to something this dangerous?"

Blue eyes hesitated before answering. "You still owe me!!" Naruto put up the fake front shouting madly at the other hoping the human bought his little act. It worked.

Sasuke snickered poking the others nose away from his face in a gesture Aaron used on him before. "That sounds right." The effects of Aaron's mock were just as he expected since he reacted the same way.

Naruto pouted wiping the touch from his nose. "Hey!"

"Lets go. To uh… Iwa and meet that dude."

"What's a dude?"

Their conversation continued and before long they had exited the misted forest to stand staring at the vast rolling hills that were dotted with red bushes and very little cover. Naruto let his eyes scan the distance noting it had taken him to cross these forgotten Outer Lands only a few days. It would be longer traveling with a human. And dangerously slow. They'd be open for anything. Sasuke gave it a glance before leaving the blond behind striding with purpose across the first hill. A lively breeze ran by bending the green grass and making his hair dance wildly. He turned giving the blond a gaze.

Naruto smiled at the sight. His masters brother had the same aura, maybe all Legends had that same feeling to them. The kind where you were just drawing to them, their life-force like magic in its purest form. He'd experienced it with SilverPen. The raw enchantment being their free soul, unbound from the laws that existed here controlling every demon and human alive in the dimension. It was sizzling, alive and electric. Everything around leaned slightly to them, these Legends. It was as if this world fed off their existence, governed by their ideas and emotions. And maybe its true. Oh damned of course its true! The Legends were gods! It was the second time in Naruto's whole life he had ever been near a god. SilverPen was the first, his master. Now it was this unnamed one, sure he called himself Sasuke, but what did EldenKingdom call him? It would be a powerful name like his masters.

The blond was pulled from his thoughts by the call of his own name. Clearing his mind his smile grew looking at the pearl skin and charcoal irises.

"Come on!"

Naruto's features turned into a large grin picking his pace into a run to follow after the impatient male. Being drawn to him like everything else. When he reached the top moving slower beside his new friend he sized their differences. "Hey, how old are you? Fourteen?"

"Twelve."

"What?! I'm twelve! No way! You're way taller then I am! That's not fair!" The blond only got a chuckle at his whine.

"Sorry -_squirt_-."

"Take that back!"

The rolling winds passed them, drifting their heated conversation away twirling endlessly.

* * *

**-Land of Fire-**

The mistress quickened her steps almost breaking into a run, but she kept herself from doing something so undignified. She had her pride to keep and the pride of her clan. Short dark hair bounced at her sides, her white eyes holding no color glanced about herself as she nearly raced down the halls to the main chambers of the Hyuuga castle. She happened to be late for her fathers meeting.

Her father was the leader of their large family ruling over all of Fire Country. He had encouraged her to start attending his court and become a warrior to take his place one day. It was a high honor and she could not believe she had overslept her first joining. How embarrassing!

The pale purple grown flowed just above her ankles. The silver plate of armor had been polished, decorated with small diamonds and ancient designs swirling handsomely. It fit smugly over her chest and back tied with ribbons at the sides. A thick cotton slash hung about her waist as he padded with jeweled slippers finally reaching the long hall of sparkling quarts stone. The hall ended at the gigantic doors but split into two hallways on either sides with curtains hiding the ways for servant passages.

Two guards in similar outfits with shorter robes and slacks with armored boots reaching their kneecaps stood at the doubled doors. They bowed to her moving to open the doors.

"Miss Hinata!" The young girl had hopped out from the deep maroon curtains signaling the princess.

The guards did not tense, they noticed the blond as a servant to the castle her plain blue robe tied with a Hyuuga symbolic sash around her stomach hanging down.

"Ino."

The young servant motioned for her. "This way Miss, it's already started!"

With a troubled frown Hinata nodded to the guards before slipping between the curtains following one of her closest friends. This was the second time Ino has saved her from making a fool of herself. She was sure that if she walked through those large doors everyone's gaze would fall on her and that would have made her father look terrible! Thank goodness Ino was here to show her the secret way through the servants passage into the vaulted room beyond. Hinata would have to reward her for the kindness.

The two slinked along the stone walls turning a couple of times through narrow ways. Some Hinata had to walk sideways, others had stairs. Soon the princess was lost, only the forsaken servants knowing where they were going at all times.

Ino stopped at a ledge bending down on her knees and waving her over. There was a tiny trap door and Ino pushed it open. The small passage was flooded with the sound of music of a deep instrument. Hinata smiled at her.

"Go through here, you'll be under a table far in the back left corner. If you enter right now, no one would notice you since they're being entertained."

"Oh thank you Ino." She laid her hand on the girls shoulder making the green eyes look at her. "Report to the Head of Castle Occupation by the Morrow, I shall put in for you to be my Side Warmer."

Side Warmer, not to be mistaken by the _Sheet Layer -another word for Lover_, a Side Warmer was a type of servant higher achieved and used as a personal handler. A hired friend. Royalty did not make friends with lower ranks, they hired someone to be with them side by side to place them in this category.

Ino bowed happily moving aside for her princess. The young princess took a deep breath before crawling inside under the table, the portal closing behind her. She sat there for a moment listening to the dancing music. Peeking out from the deep folds of a tablecloth she noted that people the main court was all present and not yet had taken accountability. People roamed about in their beautiful outfits of lavish fighting material chatting or dancing before the Call of Court. She had made it on time… somewhat.

Quickly and quietly she left the table to hide behind a tall pillar gazing at all the faces. She spotted her closest cousin Neji and turned away speedily before his brilliant angry eyes fell on her. No doubt the tightly strung male would be the one to notice her sneaky and late self. He would call her out on that if he had the chance. Neji was very handsome but bitter. Like salt. That's what she saw him as. Salt is very pretty to look at, like tiny fine dusty diamonds, but when you tasted it your taste buds yell out thinking it to have been sweetly like sugar! He was like that.

Keeping from his sight she dodged through the crowd, her silent and sneaky abilities kept people from noticing her as she made her way to the long oak table. Her father sat at the thrown far at one end, residence of the court already making their way to their seats as the music began to come to a lovely halt. She was there in an instant slipping her curved chair out and sitting peacefully down with her practiced grace.

"Young Miss."

Hinata glanced up smiling to her fathers pleased features.

"You made it on time."

She nodded feeling her cheeks heat up. "Yes, thank you for having me here Father."

"The pleasure is mine, please, be at ease with today's meeting. Do not feel stressed. If you cannot handle these old crooning men and hotheaded young lads feel free to leave when you wish."

She giggled knowing she would never take that offer. Hinata wanted her father to be proud of her. She'd never leave him when this was so important to him and others of their clan.

**_Boom! Boom! Boom!_**

The sounding bong was struck three times indicating the beginning of the Call of Council. With grace and agility the rest of the Hyuuga Council sat to the table. Hiashi, her father the King peered to each seat with the sweep of his hard eyes. Once every chair was checked he rose from his perch to raise his hands.

"Welcome one and all! I have called the Call of Council! Some of your faces are new, others are as ancient as the way the witchy mother began making her blood pies."

Laughter erupted down the table of the old joke labeling the elders as old as the first witch centuries back before mages worked magic.

"I retort that!" Cried the gnarled man near the far end leaning onto the table. "I know some of these buggers to be first words written from SilverPen!"

The laughter rose higher, old man pointing at some of his elder friends laughing the while.

That's how they believed their world had started. From the two gods known as SilverPen and DreamWeaver. The ones they worshipped through the ages. DreamWeaver the god who dreamt their world into the misty form of souls, and SilverPen who wrote the world into flesh and existence. The old man had described his buddies to be just THAT old. The laughter was shared heartedly and soon died down as the Leader raised his hands in defeat of his own influence on the joke.

"Today we must discuss the progression of the Sabaku Clan, and the humans we care after here in Fire Land."

"We rule over fools!" A woman cried out from the listening throng.

Heads turned to consider the Hyuuga woman sitting at the middle. Hiashi nodded to her sitting down slowly. He had just given the floor over to her. She stood pulling more stares in to her.

"Our people are smart yes, they have created these wonderful creations, but! But they fear magic! We here are all mages! Our Clan for centuries! These people we protect hate all kinds of magic. What will happen when they start to loose trust in us? What will happen when they ask us to use their devices more and more!"

"I object!" A man found himself standing near the Kings seat. He gave her a leveled glare. "These mechanical devices is a breakaway future to the non-magic wielders!"

"Yes!" Another man was on his feet now. "With the help of these spy birds we have been able to sneak peaks at other Countries and Nations without them sensing our magic or being. And just today! Far on the banks of Outer Lands a stranger comes from the sea!"

Voices broke out in a wave rippling down the table. There had never been a stranger from the sea! Not one that they knew of. Which would only mean one thing.

The woman beamed with her chin in the air. "The prophecy! The Hero has come!"

"And we wouldn't have known that without the spy birds!" Yelled the first male who had stood against the woman.

"Halt now for I have more!" The woman and male that glared angrily at each other turned sitting down reluctantly to hear what the other had to say.

"It seems that a Demon has taken him as his own." Faces seemed skeptical. It was known that demons had their own agenda and did not follow the rule of man. Though they had never physically attacked humans without good reason, they neither helped in their mortal wars between the countries. "And not just any Demon. The Nephew of Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Shouts exploded and more people raised to their feet.

Hiashi stood and the words ceased, everyone sliding back down in respect. "Hush please my cousins. I do not believe young Tailed Naruto would use the Hero against us."

Tailed Naruto, being a respectful name of the demon blond. As the Nephew of Kyuubi no Kitsune and son of Yellow Flash Minato the boy was the last royal fox. The next to become Demon King of Nine Tails. Kyuubi had been the first Demon King having fought his own brother Minato in Fire Country. It had been a disastrous demon war, killing many humans in the process. It was a weak time for them, but also the time the Hyuuga's rose to power.

"Remember Tailed Naruto is not the son of Kyuubi no Kitsune, but his honored father Yellow Flash Minato! His blood is true to his fathers! He will not stain our path with the bodies of our loved ones."

"Leader!" The woman called out asking to stand once more and speak directly towards his thrown.

He nodded and she found her bearings to speak to him face to face. "Tailed Naruto is to be the Demon King one day, his dear friend is Tailed Gaara -also to be First Demon General in the future. Tailed Gaara is Sabaku and prince! He will one day not only be Demon General but King of Wind!!"

Peoples faces were in distress and Hiashi could tell that they all indeed wanted to speak up but he stayed standing watching as the woman sat back into her seat. He could see where his cousins fret, and he needed to reassure their safety. "Then we shall send a Greeting of the Royal House. My daughter Miss Hinata will go as a symbol of Hyuuga's future Thrown Bearer. Sir Neji will be her escort and assigned Caretaker. I will also allow the smaller clans in the area send a warrior from their midst's for this mission. We carry peace to Tailed Naruto until he crosses us!"

The hall went into a roar of agreeing chords rising in howls.

Hinata stilled in her chair, her heart fluttering as she eyed the stoic boy sitting staring at nothing but his reflection on the table. She saw the small smile on the side of his lips and she felt for him. For the first time Neji was being trusted to leave the kingdom without asking to himself. Pale eyes looked up catching her own and she flushed finding something else to occupy herself. Like meeting with the demon boy. What would he be like? And the stranger! The Hero to their long awaited prophecy! Though she was slightly scared, she also looked forward to the journey.

* * *

**_oooh i'm excited! and i'm the one writing the story lol!!_**

* * *

Jay-Jay51:_ hell yeah for potential! -.o it'll be adventerous!_

Kyorose:_ lol sasuke got pretty scruffed up heh-heh. yep he's 12, yes naruto's 12 too. XD_


	5. glimpse at home

**Yo guys this is the writer. This chapter is dedicated to the character Aaron and it's only about him. The reason is, because we won't be seeing Aaron for a while until the next Part, -the next book-**

As I've been explaining Bound by Blood is a series and so the first Part EldenKingdom is in fact the first book in the series. They'll all be in one piece in this story. All together in sections -parts- so you don't have to try and look for them one after another out on adultfanfiction heh.

So yeah. This chapter is the last we see Aaron for a bit, so just try to relax and take his character in until I get the next chapter up. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Four  
Glimpse At Home

* * *

**-World Earth-  
-8:42pm July 3rd-**

Your typical dark sticky night. Humid warm air calling to the mosquitoes.

It had only been fifteen minutes since he left the apartment and he already felt guilty for not helping Sasuke find Itachi. He was sure that the two would make it back safely though. With a sigh Aaron pulled up in front of the trailer feeling regret and anger begin to boil inside of him. It was a large home and both vehicles; a truck and a jeep sat in the driveway along with the forth-wheeler indicating that the residence were all hopefully inside. There. An extra red car was parked as well and Aaron's eyebrow lifted as he slipped from his car shutting the door quietly.

He wondered somewhat to himself why he had ended up here walking to the wooden platform rising to the trailers door. Gypsy, the young Wrott Weiler stood on her legs deciding to give Aaron a few good slimy kisses on his open toed flip-flops. He could only smile at her before looking up at the screen door.

The porch light was on, the only beam besides the faint television light flickering from behind the shutters. It drew a swarm of bugs circling and migrating to the warm light. As they fought each other, or mated, whichever the two they only reacted on instinct. On a need to be close to the flood of light and each other. Aaron gave a smile at his drifting thoughts.

People were just like bugs to him. They squashed each other in trying to reach that needing light. To fight and make love, to just be near each other.

And there Aaron continued to stand.

Inside he heard the voices of laughter. Knew just by the pitches of their tones they were all present and enjoying their company. The redhead's soft smile fell from his face and he hesitated. All his life he had worked for to make a title and reputation. He was the untouchable one. The one that was kind to everyone, a valuable friend in time of need. People loved him, loved to be around him and his caring attitude. The energy he brought with him bright and charismatic. Everything that he ever did was amazing and noteworthy. Skills and abilities came easy to him!

Though... he was also called the untouchable one just because of a characteristic that seemed to cloud over all of these things. He was a loner.

Loners did one thing to themselves that other normal human beings didn't. They'd torture themselves for the pleasure.

Aaron could never escape his own self-inflicting personality deeply hidden under the easy-going smiles. What would people think if he looked at them with his sickly hollow eyes asking them silently to help him? By the gods he hated himself. And that larger piece of him beneath the surface quivered in pleasure at his own pain. Such the masochist.

He was angry at times when people thought he joked with them. He was everything they could not see. Vain, short-tempered and selfish. Disgusted with himself would be far from the truth. He utterly wished someone would see his idiocy and shatter his low esteem to make way for something better. Something purer.

Slightly put out with himself Aaron reached forward resting his hand on the cool metal. A strangled shout of laughter made him jump suddenly and he pulled his hand away, stepping back and wishing he hadn't. That dull sadness welled up on the inside and he took a shuddering breath. One last look he shook his head a weak laugh leaving his own mouth.

There was no way he'd ever be able to go inside alone. He wasn't strong enough.

Just then the door opened on the inside. A young girl with a pack of cigarettes in her hand waving at the others. "I'm gonna take a quick smoke." The door closed behind her and she turned, somewhat surprised to see him standing there. She pushed the screen door shut as well. "Aaron?"

His smile came back as he nodded. "The one and only." He gave a mock bow before leaning back on the wooden porch rail.

The young girl was a year and some months younger then him. Her short messy blond hair in crazy curls, tanned skin and her casual wear of shorts and a spaghetti top. A shell necklace hung around her neck and she looked at him with sea green eyes lighting up her cigarette. She had the whole 'beach thing' going on. "So..." She gave a long drag before blowing it out. "... whacha here for?"

Aaron shrugged calmly assessing her form. "You seem well."

She let out a snort. "Is that the only reason why you came was to look me over?"

The smile grew larger, toothy almost in a playful grin. "What? I can't stop by to see if my little sister is still alive once and a while?"

"Well... every time you do show up you never stick around for long. You wanna come inside and hang out?"

"No."

She frowned seeing both his resistance and pleading side. "Come on you NEVER hang out with us anymore."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You NEVER liked it when I hung out with your friends when we were younger."

An exasperated sigh she eyed him. "That was because all my friends clung to you and it pissed me off."

"Cause we both know how you crave attention huh?"

She rolled her eyes at him folding her arms.

"Don't give me that look." Aaron chuckled. "It's you who always does crazy stunts and stupid crap to make people notice you."

The girl growled with venom. "And you draw attention by acting all emo and sad. It makes me sick, all you do is ask for all this pity…" She stopped in her spilling rage to see his stricken face. "Uh…"

"Heh." He closed his eyes faming that he didn't care. Oh yes he knew he was pathetic on the lowest levels. That was the addicted part of himself. Though he could tell she was about to eat her own words and actually coo over him and give him that well deserved pity he wanted… he wouldn't let her. He knew that it would break her own character and pride. That was a Taboo thing on her side and he didn't want to smother her in his problems, she had enough of her own. So Aaron quickly jumped into his brotherly façade. "Wow, I hadn't seen that coming from the cold hearted bitch Queen."

"Oh fuck you." She sucked at her cigarette with a smirk.

"I do believe you aren't incest unless you wanna try it out. I'm somewhat of an Exhibitionist myself."

"Uh, you sick pervert!" She nailed him in the gut, and although Aaron had seen it coming he let her have her win. "And just so you'd know I already have Logan so give it a rest."

"How is the bum?"

His sister Bobby, had moved away from home to live with her steady boyfriend Logan who lived in this trailer with his father and younger brother. Sometimes her best friend stayed the night, and since it was a Friday and the red car was here that meant it was girls night! Oh boy. Pwaha! Yeah right! Maybe he should leave before he got dragged into their drinking games. Gods knew he loved sweet alcohol and he was damned too lightweight for a guy his age around these parts.

His sister would ruthlessly tease him on that account.

"He's out with friends. Me and the girls just came back from St. George Island-" Quite suddenly her voice died and her eyes light up. Tossing her stick away she jumped towards him grabbing both his hands. He could tell that she had just remembered something.

And by the sparkled mirth in her eyes it was something about him. Oh no, please don't let it be-

"Buck is inside! I almost forgot! You should come and-" Dragging him towards the door Aaron felt his stomach drop and hands burn alive, mind racing. No, no he couldn't face Buck. Snatching his hands back he shook his head madly.

"No!"

Her grin widened. "Oh come on! You have to get over this Aaron! Buck is so cute!" She ogled trying to make another grab at him.

Aaron's face was morbidly horrified that Buck was inside just feet from where he stood and his sister was a fanatic about his anti-social life. He whispered harshly at her. "No! Please no Bob! Not right now I can't take it! Please!!"

Angry with seething green orbs she reeled back giving up. "Fine. If you won't come inside and hang out with us just because of some messed up personal past you can leave now." She crossed her arms stubbornly and Aaron had to fight back the laugh of how much she reminded him of little Sasuke.

"Please don't be like that… look I just stopped by to see if you've taken any interest in that copy of my book I lent you."

Her face blanched and shaking her head she looked away with a heavy sigh. "You know I hate reading Aaron." Glancing at his put down face she shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll… I'll go get it for you, you stay here." As she left him there on the porch Aaron felt the bitter pain roll in the bottom of his chest. He had never been able to connect with his sister on any level, because of their vast differences. He only wished she enjoyed reading just as much as he did.

The door opened again, Aaron looking to it waiting. But he froze, eyes widening as the unexpected person stumbled out laughing in their hazy state. Blue met blue as the soft face turned around to meet his terrified gaze. The laugh seemed to die from the familiar face and the redheads shoulders tensed.

Aaron stared unbelievingly at the male named Buck. A taller broad frame of muscles over the expansion of the built chest, the dirty blond hair pulled into a tiny butch tail and the slight facial hair under his chin. The gruff sailor birthed male was very intimidating and strong looking, but the redhead knew just how tender and loving the Irish-Floridian is. He stepped away the overflow of forgotten memories drowning him and if Aaron wanted to keep his pride he'd leave now before the unshed tears burst forth.

"Aaron." The whisper was just a bit too cherished for his taste and the redhead turned his chin away blocking out that painful monster just under the surface that squealed in delight that the surfer boy was in town. If Aaron had his way he wouldn't let himself hurt Buck again. He'd taken so many nights trying to forgive and forget himself and what he had done to the caring trust of this boy. All of a sudden nothing seemed more important then leaving right at this time.

Fluidly the writer drew further from the other and began taking the steps back to his car when the desperate hold came to grasp around his arm halting his retreat. Aaron glanced back the hot breath of vodka on the others tongue and his lungs contracted. Oh how it would be so easy to give in to the festering wicked piece of his soul and destroy this man. It would be delicious and enjoyable to break an already wounded heart… he frowned hating the flittering ideas in his head. This was that sadistic side slinking in to add to the burning fire pooling in the churning gut. His hands were burning! A sure indication that he was in a dangerous situation.

"Aaron, I-I just wanna talk."

_'Gods if you start talking I'll have to listen! Don't look at me with those pleading eyes, you'll just make me want to hurt you again!'_ He gulped taking in a shaky breath. Buck cared for him so much, why not let him say what he wanted?

"What would you like to talk about?" And even though the sound was hollow it was steady, powerful enough to bring courage to the mans hopeful eyes. On the inside Aaron winced, he didn't want to give the impression that he'd be with him again.

Unsure of what to say Buck let go of his hold. "So, uh. How have you been doing?"

"Just fine… I'm finally doing what I always wanted."

"To be a writer?"

He smiled. "Yes."

The screen door screeched open for the forth time that night and Bobby blinked looking between the two for a second until Aaron's eyes rested on the thick novel in her hand. The papers somewhat ruffled and neatly made paperback nothing for a front cover besides the golden letters he had written perfectly himself. EldenKingdom.

Buck's sight followed giving the book a curious gaze. "Is this a book you've written?"

The redhead's mouth opened.

"Yes!" Bobby stated proudly of her brother. "Finally, right?! He's got two more to this series, and even though I haven't read much of this it's really good in just the beginning!"

Aaron regrouped his thoughts quickly hoping this conversation wasn't going to end badly before he got the hell out of here.

"Can I read it?"

It was like time had stopped and his heart along with it. He saw Buck reaching for the book and then the contents of many scenes came playing in rhythm in Aaron's mind. The things that he had written. Then everything sped to realistic speed and he snatched the novel from his sisters hand ignoring her gawking gaze at the sudden change in his attitude. Aaron held it to his chest frightened.

"No."

"AARON!" The yell left Bobby's lips staring daggers at him. "Why the fuck won't you let him read it?!"

"I don't want him to."

"Oh come on! You'd let me read it! Even anyone else if they ask! What the fuck?! You two are at least friends!!"

"No. We aren't." Those words seemed to visibly choke Bobby and the redhead looked to the other solemnly. He could see the confusion, hurt, and worst of all shattering hope. But he couldn't stop from his knife like words to slip from his lips. "We not boyfriends, lovers, or friends. We're nothing… just two passing people in life-"

"Oh my FUCKING GOD!!" She was shrieking now. Utterly frustrated with his lack of caring. "You selfish bastard!"

Something warm started to drip down the sides of his cheeks and Aaron cursed himself. The tears wouldn't stop. A pathetic whimper slid from his throat and the mass bulk of Buck's shoulders towered over to protect him from her yelling rant. As the loud slam of the door came Aaron felt as if he wanted to drop to the ground and die. He was suddenly so tired of everything. The warm tanned arms snaking around his torso jagged him from his thoughts.

"She's just angry with Logan too right now." Buck's voice came soothingly the large hands running down Aaron's back. He would have nudged into the neck when the book slipped from his grasp to fall to the steps bouncing off and laying lonely on the ground. All his life Aaron's mind noticed different things and calculated actions far from what others thought. So when Buck pulled him closer trying to get him to come up the steps his breathing quickened glancing to the book. "Come on lets go inside."

It was like he was being hypnotized and he felt panic rise. His eyes stayed true to the bound paper on the dirty ground. He was so torn up, to leave and fix a dead relationship he screwed from a year ago that always seemed to hurt him. That would be leaving his dream behind.

Before he may have been alone, but he had his story, his mind. And when he looked to the lonely book. He felt his lonilness swell that he was leaving his mind behind. He could never ever do that.

Aaron shoved Buck away, jumping to the sidewalk and picking the book from the ground feeling better already.

"What the hell? Aaron!"

He glared at the male. "No, it's over I want nothing more!"

"Why?!" The sound desperate and cracking. Eyes searching him. "Why are you acting like this?! What have I done wrong?!"

"NOTHING!" The redhead yelled, back stepping and holding the treasured document to him. His life, his everything was in this book. His thoughts, the world he created and wished his soul was real so he could escape this screwed up life of his. The characters that he fell in deep love with and how he describes each with the inner fondness in their splendor. Every Griffon, Servant, and Mage. The made up Gods and Demons. He loved them all, he put his all into creating this series. And if anyone was to read about the way he describes a certain person inside, hidden in the pages they would see how much he had secretly written about his hearts love. The little crush he always had.

"It's not you! It's me!" Aaron sucked in a breath staring up threatening clasping to the book. He was sure that his wild untamed side was showing. His bright red hair and blue icy eyes seething in the darkness, the pale white skin drawing in the shadows. He must look pretty feral.

"Every time I look at you I see my failure! All that you syblolize is the shitty mistakes I've made in the past! Never. I could never be with you again!! Even being near you hurts me! Reminding me of my terrible actions, the things I've done to you!"

Buck came forward from the stairs and Aaron could see those orbs filled with understanding and forgiveness. '_NO! No more pity please! Stop trying to understand me!'_

"Stay _-sob_- away!" He chocked fumbling over his feet.

Just seeing Buck here now. With the emotions of pain and caring Aaron knew that he didn't love him. He never had. "I-I, just leave me alone! I don't ever want to see you again!"

He ran. Making it to the car he jumped into the front seat hearing the running steps and the males call. He slammed the door locking the car and starting the engine. Buck was approaching the window.

A memory far back flashed through his head. He stood in the bathroom wrapped in a towel, the shower still on. Beatings at the door and him turning to scream in utter rage as his red hair slipped across his shoulders seeing Buck slapping his palms at the window outside of the house.

The slapping to the car window awoke Aaron and he put the car in reverse peeling out of the driveway and leaving as fast as he could.

Catching his breath he turned down countless roads not wanting to go back home, not wanting to go anywhere. The car stopped, he turned off the power sitting there staring at the wheel. It had been a long time since he had yelled at anyone, to explode his feeling onto them.

He stared at the shaky palms in his lap. How worthless they looked. Chocking again he hid his face in those pathetic hands the tears falling more freer.

Taking in a breath he peeked out from between his fingers seeing the beach on the right side. A quivered noise he exited the car and crawled into the back seats the door sealing behind him. It was dark but he flipped the overhead light on.

For a silent moment he sat staring at the book now in his hands. Nestling back into the seat he flipped the first page to the light and a smile met his face. The soft pages and inky words calming him. His lips parted as he read from the page he left off from his own reading.

"-The Hero plopped down on the grass and moaned deep and long, angry with his otherwise pathetic position…"

* * *

i**_ know this chapter ends strangely, but you'll understand next chapter i promise lol. just remember that Aaron's reading from the book. -.o later!_**

* * *

Kyorose:_ most of the konoha 9 will go along, and some we run into along the story. some of them well stick around the two for awhile but they gotta split up. i'm relieved that it reminds you of an old-time adventure. that's what i was hoping for! XD yep itachi and aaron made the book, so they made this world lol. and they are gods to their world they made up. humans call them gods, demons call them legends. it's sort of the same thing. yes sasuke has a god name too. at the end of EldenKingdom part you'll know it. then there's a surprise. heh-heh._

xkuroxhinobix:_ yes they'll be lemons here and there. mostly its adventure romance lol._

Jay-Jay51: _yep, dreamweaver is aaron. sasuke's is a secret for a little while heh-heh. -.o he's also the hero, it may seem confusing right now but it'll unfold easy no worries! _


	6. approach of moons

* * *

Chapter Five

Approach of Moons

* * *

Sasuke plopped down onto the grass and moaned deep and long, angry with his otherwise pathetic position. They had been walking for what seemed very, very close to forever. The inside of his thighs were jelly, feet probably blistered and all the muscles that had been once crying were now screaming. He couldn't take it anymore. And even though he felt his pride die a little bit on the inside he gave into his tired state to finally let the blond see how completely weary he was.

"I could do with a bath." He mumbled taking off his tennis shoes in a hiss. Yes he had found that one shoe that slipped from his foot when the griffon pulled it away into the mist. And some part of him wished he hadn't found that damned shoe, cause now the backs of his heels were torn with red nasty bumps.

"Yeah ya could!" Naruto ducked away from the steely glare. The snicker rising even if he tried to help it as he watched the raven haired boy groaned at the redness on those feet.

The sun was slowly reaching the horizon towards Earth Country under the rolling planes of grass. Single and alone the large moon cast the fading white light along the land, having yet to drop. He guessed that the moon didn't move at all noticing a second one rising from the misted forest even larger then the first. It was beautiful. Sasuke smirked to himself running his hands through the thick healthy blades that took most of the land.

"I've never seen grass look so perfect." He eyed the small red brushes dotting the hillside, the intense colored ferns wavered in the changing wind currents.

The blond blinked at the boys' statement before his eyes lidded as he scanned the dip they came to rest within. These hills were many, some rose higher then others, and it was easy to hide in these inclines from enemies. The winds weren't able to pick up their scent or conversation either. Soon though, if they came upon some of the creatures nearby Naruto was sure they'd be spotted in a heartbeat. This was why he was fidgety at the moment. He wanted to move more swifter along the Outer Lands, but in Sasuke's condition they'd have to wait till he healed. Or till he fell asleep.

Naruto hoped for the later.

"Hey can't you use some of your magic to help fix me up?" He heard the whining command in that voice and the blond turned to see Sasuke leaning in trying to catch his attention.

Blushing from the close proximity the side of his lip twitched as he stared into boundless eyes. He would have probably fallen into the other if it wasn't for the noise that called to him. _'Oh, he's talking to me…'_

Listening, or trying to he picked up the words,_ 'you' 'magic' 'help me'_. To some primal degree Naruto understood and shook his head slightly sad to see the other scoff and turn away.

"Well dammit…"

There was a heavy sigh as Sasuke laid back on the sun-warmed ground unconsciously stroking the grass. A deep low grumble of something brought the youths eyes to open and glance over seeing the features of longing on that squinted face of the blond who sat stiffly watching his hand. He stopped, both lips twitching in faint humor. "Are you… purring?"

A started gurgle as blue eyes widened. "No!"

Silence followed, Sasuke could barely contain the laugh that wanted to force itself from his throat. Hopefully to keep it at bay he snorted instead. Quickly the older rolled onto his side seeming to forget the blondes humiliation. _'Was he purring because he was pretending I was stroking him?!'_

Even as he thought it, he couldn't stop from making more sly comments to himself that Aaron would have filled if he were there. _'Would he purr if I ran my hand through his hair?'_

Then one idea sprung from the dirty side Aaron diffidently created within him, _'Would he purr if I stroked him there?'_

Naruto's face burned. Happy that the boy had turned away he felt his cheeks between his digits. _'Ah! I'm acting all funny! Stop it!'_ A strangled sound made him look up seeing Sasuke's body erupt into shivers.

_'Is he cold? I wonder what's wrong…'_

The older boy had his hands clamped over his mouth, totally cracking up. He couldn't take much more. He was going to either burst in his pants or from his- "AARON! You suck! You perverted son-of-a-bitch! Get outta my head!"

For a split second the blond child was worried that this _'Aaron'_ was some kind of parasitic demon who jumped his masters brother before he had found him in the forest. Coming to his feet Naruto closed the distance falling to his knees and pulling Sasuke onto his back, his palms sliding to hold both sides of the others face. "Are you ok? Is there away we can get rid of this '_Aaron'_?"

The soft palms and calloused fingers grazed his cheeks, he just realized he wasn't breathing. "Heh…"

Sasuke's mouth stretched into a grin, the current of a shiver running through his body. It was like a spike of interest and something the redhead and him discussed long, long ago. Aaron had been right it seemed. With a steady voice the young male gave a leeching stare. "Nope. I don't think there's anyway to get rid of Aaron's influence."

Sitting back on his haunches Naruto frowned to himself. This boy was very weird. Probably stranger then his master is. "You are a mystery Sasuke."

"Me? You're the one holding my face still."

He was right. Naruto jerked back completely breaking the contact his heart leaping in his chest that he'd actually just touch a Legend without them asking him to. And even though he was one day to become the Demon King his father had taught him proper etiquette. Dirtying a god was rude. "I-I'm so sorry."

There came a snort and Sasuke's mood turned cross. What? Was the blond disgusted with him or something? "Che. Shove it you stupid idiot."

He rolled away once more seething in frustration. People acted the same way with him back at home. Never touched him ever, like he was some kind of cancer. Other then his brother, Aaron had been the only other one. That was a fond memory. The first time he met the redhead, and though at that time he didn't know it, the older male would become like a second father to him...

_Sasuke had been pacing in the living room the same night Itachi had taken a walk in the community and disappeared for more then two hours. He was about to call the police or go out and look for his brother by himself when the front door gave way and Itachi came limping in with a boy around his brothers age holding him from falling. Ignoring the redhead Sasuke had pushed him out of the way and taken a hold of his brother asking what had happened._

_"Wow I didn't know you had a boyfriend who was worrying for you." Was the first comment he heard from Aaron._

_Itachi grunted. "He's my brother."_

_Sasuke had totally disregarded the male and helped his brother into the kitchen._

_"Oh. Hmm, you should have told me you were incest. He's pretty young too, wouldn't that make like a triple? Gay-Incest-Pedophile… hold on while I bow to you-"_

_He had turned around shouting for the stranger to get out of their home when Itachi calmed him saying that Aaron was his new friend. Sasuke and Aaron stood glaring at each other with their arms crossed. "You're a sick minded guy."_

_"Awe. That hurts, I wouldn't have thought you could bite back. You looked so darn cute until you opened your mouth."_

_"What are you?! Some perverted freak?!"_

_"I could be. And I could be one of those guys that takes pictures of little boys in the shower, but your frown would break my camera so don't worry I won't pursue you."_

_Sasuke remembered how he stood gawking unable to speak as the redhead continued. "Besides I prefer younger lovers if they were blond and spunky. You're too emo for me."_

_"Sick gay mother-!"_

_WHAP!_

That was the first time Sasuke had ever been hit in the head. Many more followed. Soon the two came to terms. Sasuke accepted Aaron's perverted side, and Aaron accepted Sasuke's attitude problem.

Even thinking of memories like that got his insides calming down and the smile to come back as he rubbed himself against the grass.

On the other side of the resting place sat Naruto steaming under Sasuke's ill spoken words. Was that any way a Legend acted to the people that worshipped him? AH! He remembered his Uncle Kyuubi acting that shitty and father had always told the blond to stand up for yourself and don't let anyone step on you. "Take that back!"

Lazily Sasuke peered over his shoulder uncaringly. "What?"

"I said, _'Take that back!'_ I'm not a stupid idiot!"

Irritated he yawned ready to forget about and hopefully block out the blondes voice. "Whatever."

Naruto grabbed at the raven haired boy shaking the crap of his bare shoulders. "You have no right to talk to me that way you fucking bastard!"

Batting his eyes Sasuke peered closer with a faint smirk.

"Hmm? Seems you've got some bite after all." That was a good thing right? His grip came around the blondes, the others hold turned harder in anger and he winced outwardly with a sudden grunt.

"Gah! You're hurt I forgot." Naruto would have left all together, but as he let go of his hold the Legend beneath grasped onto his body and pulled him down into a hug. "Wha-!"

"Shut up. You piss me off so much." The weight of the fox-boy seemed to lay on every sore spot. So without a warning the raven flipped them around and decided to lay on top of the other squirming boy. Aaron always did tell him to catch whoever you wanted as quickly as possible... Itachi had only shrugged.

"What the hell! Get off!" Cheeks burned a dark red as the frantic blond started to shove the other.

Grumbling in annoyance Sasuke tried to growl, but he was too tired to really do anything then cuddle against the warm body he arranged himself on. With one sweeping sigh and the repositioning of his legs Sasuke wrapped both arms around the other and hid his face in the tanned neck letting rest take him away.

"You crazy bastard! I-" The shifting ended and he looked down curiously at the perverted molester to see that the boy wasn't molesting him at all… he had just fallen asleep.

"Meh?" Couple second flew by on the dancing winds and the flush rose higher on the whiskered face. He wouldn't have expected something like this to happen. But now was the time to heal his masters brother while he was sleeping.

Naruto could have told Sasuke that he did have the power to heal his wounds, but to do that with the boy awake and untrained with the source of his soul, Sasuke would easily suck all the blondes strength without even realizing it. That was extremely dangerous for the fox-boy. Sure, anyone else wouldn't have the ability to do that, but Legends… like SilverPen were gods of course and anything that forces life-force into them would be sucked back into the source which they were created from. And Naruto really did want to live a lot longer.

Now asleep he could control how much magic he used to heal the boys wounds without him being drained to death.

This position was a bit embarrassing for him, though it would do for now. Besides, it was comfortable...

* * *

**-Wind Kingdom-**

The swirling sand drifted across the dessert. Footprints from a band of slavers were left behind as they continued through the treacherous waste lands in the Sabaku territory. They would have to be quick on their feet if they wanted to exit the nomad region before being founded out. They had a job to complete and hopefully they would be paid handsomely from the Lord of Snakes.

By the position of the sun, the desserts were soon to become ice-cold. The small band, six warriors kept the moving caravan from harm. Two scouts in camouflage hide, were far to the front doing their job well, keeping the company from Trappers. A single woman sat a top the caravan holding tight reins on the stolen Earth Worm deep under the sand pulling them along.

The blue marking upon her head of a upside down triangle signaled her as a Free Magic Wielder, dealing in the black markets. She cast the worm to move to the hidden path towards the easiest route to Sound. From Wind through Ame, Kusa, Taki, an unnamed country, and finally arrive in Sound. That would take them a good month or more.

Quickest way would be through River then Fire to reach their destination, but they were not quite ready to die under the enchanted bow and arrow of a Hyuuga Mage.

"Halt!"

The woman stood. Her long blue cloak whipping in the wind as she scanned the area. There. The sand twisted and two inky black figures stared them down.

Warriors came to the sides of the caravan and the mage raised her hands signaling them to only protect their precious cargo.

Further away the young demon boy stared uncaringly as the slave traders noticed them. Beside him the First Demon General held his head high slits evaluating the people, the humanoid shape he took of tan complexion and long pale blond tied hair, form wrapped in the folds of black material with those yellow lively irises.

"As Prince I should destroy this illegal party." Droned the younger, green eyes unblinking in the shifting winds slapping the black clothes to his unnatural white skin shinning under the falling sun. Night would come soon when the two moons would rule the sky in their white illuminating light milking the lands, before Witching Hour comes of no light whatsoever.

"Do you keep forgetting runt? When you're with me you are only Demon." Slits elongated turning into a four pointed star twirling slowly on the targets. "Tell me the rules I've taught you of engaging Humans."

The foamy orbs of sea water turned away from their master locking onto the people moving at a sluggish state now, warriors protecting all sides and Mage woman bowing to them in peace. "Do not engage unless need to. Humans do not deserve our acknowledgement without following our terms first."

"Yes… though what are the rules of our boundaries being crossed? The time when we meet them?"

"That is the exception , when Humans cross the territories of Demon land."

"Do they cross Demon land?"

"No."

"That is where you are wrong runt."

Bright red hair tussled about as those eyes looked to their master again. Mouth shut he waited to listen to what the elder demon was to place onto him.

"You are Prince of Wind and Tailed Gaara. The land you rule over has been tripled considerably. All of Wind is yours. Apply your teachings, you are demon. Now, what would you do if Humans cross your threshold?"

"Show myself so they will first know. Then wait for the offering they wish to please me with so they may pass."

"They do that now."

Gaara peered to the Humans, seeing that the three warriors in the back move opening the thatched wood gate off the end of the caravan. One went in, the redhead could here a scuffle on the wind and a low cry before the guard returned tossing the body of a child into another's hands. The child was given to the woman holding it out as it thrashed trying to escape. The redhead showed no emotion watching silently as the tiny Human tore at those ladies arms.

"So…" Drawled the elder. A snort as it picked up the sent of blood from the Mage who cut the Childs throat, body going limp. "… do you like the gift?"

He blinked slowly. The smell of death curled and shivered on the sands, blood seeped in dark untamed trails down the Childs stomach.

"I have no use of something that has no soul."

"Ah. Well done. It seems Humans outside of our territories and Kingdoms do not understand what it means on giving us their life. What will you do now?"

There was shouting as the warriors fought back some of the slaves who tried to flee from the rear. Stabbing them with spears to get them inside once more. Gaara rolled his sight over to the child again. The woman was on her knees raising the corpse high in the air as the life trickled away broken and forgotten.

"Kill them."

* * *

**_shot and quick i know. goin to work on the next chapter now. laters_**


	7. witching hour

Chapter Six

Witching Hour

* * *

The floating whispers set on the slow rolling winds brought his eyes opening.

First moon high overhead, the motionless one was sluggishly loosing the brilliant light it usually shows. The second moon smaller then the sun moved to hide behind the larger. An hour or so before it fully disappears and returns with no light at all. The positioning of the world is as; the sun and second moon chase each other around the world. One going behind the first moon and the sun going in front of the first moon. Like a game. When the moons eclipse the sun is far on the other side of the world unable to touch them shedding any light on both sides, so it becomes a true blackness. The Witching Hour.

He blinked, lips parting slightly as he listened to the faint whispers that came back to his ears. But who cared about them… he was warm, and the mass laying atop of his body felt too comfortable to give any thought to anything else besides cuddling closer. Naruto groaned nudging into the weight, resting his face on the side of the others cheek who was far deeper in sleep. Peeking down the supple form of milky white he trailed the dip and slop of Sasuke's back noting that he had done well in fixing those nasty cuts and bruises. The skin in its healthy glow became more alluring then it had before.

Though as the blond discovered that he shouldn't really be thinking like that when they were sleeping together, the whispers caught up to his hearing again. Through the tired haze the fox-boy stifled a sigh so he could try and piece together what this meant.

It was the low cry of a hollow chest that brought Naruto's orbs shooting open again before he slipped away past the boundaries of dreams. His heart leaped, hair standing on end and muscles tensed hard under his rippling tanned complexion.

He smelt it now. The smell of rot and metal, the tangy taste of forbidden magic. His eyes slitted, red swirling inward consuming the blue as he spotted the corpse standing at the top of their incline, staring down at them with white eyes and the smoky white power floating from its mouth.

Lips peeled back and the blondes teeth elongated his own demon magic coursing through his veins in growing rage that something dare attack in his sleep. A thunderous growl came from himself the steadying hot glow from his mouth puffing the thin trail into the twisting air. He wrapped both arms tightly around the other.

Sasuke had been having the strangest of dreams. That he was in EldenKingdom! If that wasn't the funniest thing he ever imagined, it would be that his brother needed his help! All his life Itachi had looked out for him, there was no way his brother ever needed to be rescued. And by his own book! PFFT! Ah, dreams are something…

There was a sizzling crackle at the ravens ear and he moaned turning his head to the other side. That sound had been the trigger to pull him away from la-la land and now that he was coming to a more conscious state he began noticing things.

How warm his front was and breezy along his back. He must have left the window open in his room.

His stomach grumbled and for a moment he even thought it growled at him. Hunger laced at the bottom of his gut ready to coil and strike him if he didn't fill his belly soon. Then came the noticeable pulse just somewhat tickling him lower in his gut. A piss was in order. Probably at the top of his list for to-do. Though he didn't want to move at all! Come back sleep! Then the mind battle came. Should he stumble to the window or the bathroom to let out a stream of urine? Or just ignore it and hope he doesn't wet the sheets?

Sasuke's mouth twisted into a frown. Too old for pissing in bed. What if Itachi wakes him up like usual. The frown etched more as he gave a shuddering grief stricken sigh, he'd have to go to the toilet. Maybe he should brush his teeth too so he won't have to do that later. That's when he gulped down any excess saliva thinking about toothpaste…

He chocked. Coughed and tried to breath in, but something was wrong. A bitter tangy flavor of strong oily metal sank into his taste buds, his tonsils were on fire, dry and clinging to the back of his throat. The smell of something dead came invading his nostrils like he hadn't realized it before now. His muscles started to spasm and his lungs quivered. Sasuke sat up as quick as possible leaning forward and clutching his throat trying to cough out the horrid feeling. Locking eyes his insides squirmed as he gawked into a familiar face.

"N-Naruto." He was surprised at the rasping chord that was his own. What was happening?! Everything from earlier day came back full force. It was very similar to having someone dump ice-cold water on your head and slap you in the face till you were awake.

The addition to the current event, Sasuke, brought the previous stare down between Naruto and the undead to a halt. When the blondes attention was pulled to the panicking boy sitting on his chest the undead moved.

Unable to help his masters brother at the moment Naruto shoved him to the side digging his toes into the grass before he sprung forward meeting the object of rotting flesh.

He had the full intention of ripping out his own throat, but the terrifying image of the griffon spilling its own guts open came flashing through his head and Sasuke was only able to give a splitting yell that came out as a pitched shriek. Everything became instantly blurry as his voice snagged the air rising and expanding like a flooding wave washing over everything close to the dip of hills.

Naruto winced- a cry slipping from his lips, but it was nothing compared to the overpowering shrill wail of the Legends call. He fell to his knees, hands clutching not at his ears, but his chest. It was like the painful screech was piercing his soul. Suddenly like a click the blond knew what was happening. Why a scream could penetrate to attack someone's spirit. Sasuke hit a pitch high up on the unhearing scale, and with all the magic clinging to the area the Legend was able to energize the wasting particles and bring the excess magic back to life, pushing it away from himself which became a quick defense shattering through anyone's body. And even if the boy did it naturally on the split panic side, that was a feat only a necromancers bell could do.

It reverberated, the shriek. The magic swirled away from his own mouth and Naruto clamped his teeth shut concentrating on storing his powers away so it wouldn't be sucked up. He peered towards the living dead creature. It was having a much harder time. The dead corpse withered on the grass tearing at the dirt as its vassal soul was being ripped from its emptying shell.

With a horrified face Naruto watched as it spirit was sliced and diced into tiny bits moving in a windmill and joining the magic in the air soaring away to attack anything else in the area in the same fashion. All that power, destroyed!

The cry came to a complete halt. Sasuke sat, hands on the ground, trembling in relief as his throat stopped hurting and he could swallow again. Breath again.

The fox-boy was trembling too, but for a different reason. It was as simple as that for a God to kill. Not a command, not by a weapon, magic, or even words. Just a simple sound and the Will to make everything stop. And life stopped. Naruto continued to shake looking from the broken corpse, to the area. The grass was white… dead white, everything dry and turning to ash under the current of air. Just like that the blond knew that he would have been dead too by accident, if he hadn't collected his life-force and turn it into a shell to protect himself. He would be dead right now… him. After years and years of living under the sun. All the things that he had ever done. Things he had to do still. All of it would have been gone.

Tears came freely as he shook, bending over and clasping harder to the vest hide. Since the last time he saw his father die a displeasing death he was scared again. Scared for himself. Damn everything if he wasn't allowed to be selfish right this instant! He will be! Selfish for his life… and later he'll try to think about others once his mental was not shaking with fear!

"Naruto…"

Sasuke was on his feet. Pleased with his returning yet harsh voice. Spotting the blond bent and shivering brought him staggering to his new friend. Taking a piss could wait.

On kneecaps Sasuke gripped the boy into a gruff hug, pulling the weeping younger into a tight hold. He didn't comprehend that Naruto was crying until the blond was grasping him crazily and the tearing face hidden under his chin of wet paths touching him. Not understanding why the boy was acting like this Sasuke kept his mouth closed. He didn't know what to say. Hell, he didn't know where to start asking. But right now he knew what he had to do. So with a hesitant gesture he began rubbing the blondes back in smooth circles hoping to calm his partner down. It's something Itachi did to him every once in awhile.

It seemed to work.

Short fast breathing measured into long yawning sighs.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… just taken by surprise."

Snorting Sasuke looked around the cove and wrinkled his nose at the disgusting smell of ashy meat. The ground was covered in white dust swirling away with the winds, the grass gone… Taken by surprise is the right thing to say. "What happened?"

From side to side Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to talk about, the memory needed to die before he could bring it up again. The blond did want to bring something so terrifying to light right now. Not when he'd start crying from it. "Can't say, not now."

The dark haired boy stared at the moons massaging the others back. A blush came prickling at his cheeks, he kept his face from his friends sight choosing to gaze at the tiny moon who was beginning to hide behind the larger. He was about to make a comment on it when a steady roll came traveling to his ears. Jerking his head down he quirked a smirk at the lazy blond who was slumping against him. "You ARE purring!"

Startled Naruto stood shaking the ash from his knees and laughing embarrassed turning away to scratch the back of his head. "W-well this is awkward! But how about we get a move on? I'm sure we could find something to eat around here in nighttime!"

Sasuke growled from the change of topic. But before he could pursue or switch it back his stomach gurgled in appraisal of the blondes opinion. Then of course the faint pulse came to life once more and he cursed putting distance between himself and the blond boy so he could whiz somewhere relatively private. Struggling momentarily, then blissful release as a shudder traveled the length of his body.

Naruto sniffed once before wrinkling his nose, becoming himself once more. "AH! Your piss is so strong!"

"W-WHAT?!!" The blushing male shouted from the other side of the camp, struck stupid.

The blond pretended to choke as he got to his feet chuckling slightly at the ragging boy who spit curses at him. He didn't mind the attention as he nitpicked the immobile Sasuke, pinching the nape of his neck and smirking when the urine trail halted in midair, muscles spasming and the dark haired youth growled. He whistled. "Oops, didn't mean to interrupt!"

Ducking away quickly from the swing of an arm the fox-boy grinned watching the other boy grumble trying to get the contents spilling out of his system again.

"Can't piss near others." Sasuke seethed darkly. That had always been uncomfortable.

"Che…" Thankfully the ravens humiliation put Naruto into a good mood already forgetting the terrible ordeal he'd just been through. Tears wiped away he popped his head to the side and stretching. They might as well start moving again, the Witching Hour was approaching. "Let's start up again! Come on or I'm leaving you behind!"

* * *

**-A small village in Fire Country-**

Two silhouettes stood atop of the hill looking over the small village below. Their outlines of blackness in drawn cloaks seemed even darker then the Witching Hour itself. The moons high above, the larger blocking out the other, with no light at all. The figures watched for a moment longer, registering the tiny lights of the forgotten village.

This was just a small community on the outskirts of the Hyuuga Lands, near the empty forests of the Demon Territory. These people were the usual of their kind among the outlying developments. They were superstitious. Trusted no one but their own blood. Feared the unknown, feared what they did know. They shunned magic and mechanical things alike.

Their immediate existence was to live and die as overworked, enslaved serfs. Basic intelligent cattle that went about fulfilling orders placed onto them by the lands fiefs -the Nobles which ruled over them, collecting goods and taxes to trade in the main city Konoha far away.

The 'caw' of a crow caught both the travelers attention. They were similar in height, though the second was slightly smaller with green eyes that peeked out to shift onto the village. The owner of those pale eyes leaned forward, black hair slipping from the hood to rest between the slopes on her even chest. Next to her heart face stood the companion.

You could not make note of his features, though he stood rigid and hard. As if he was a living statue beside the younger girl.

There was a brief pause before his emotionless voice broke the silence. "I am ready."

The female smiled and in an instant he disappeared, parting from her. Casually she descended the hill taking to the dirt trail. The only light in the pitiful dark meadow coming from the village like a beacon for predators to prey on. She faltered at this thought only once, she remembered her own life and her steps became heavier with indifference towards these peasants. It was her will to survive which drove her to such measures.

Approaching the town, the smell of grime and dirt sifted to her nostrils. Her cloak opened to trail like a Nobles cape behind. The muddied boots reached high to her kneecaps pounding down on the earth, leather breaches tight upon her thighs, a thick belt near the top. Her shirt a lacy white button up, making the peach freshness of her skin more announced with the fake black hair dangling from her head. The wisps flew about her shoulders as she entered the front way of this village, her shadow stretching, proclaiming her arrival. Through the years she had done much to fashion this tasteful look, for her whispered title through these parts.

As the breeze slipped through the cottages, rotten wood squealed under the force, resisting the wind. Shutters sealed tight, rosemary and garlic heads strung together were nailed to the doors, warding off the undead. Torches lit, propped on long oak poles making a path along the road on either side, stretching to the Village Commerce in the center. It was just a large Inn, but there were two villagers standing outside with weapons, playing the part of rookie guards. Inside would be the overseer of these people and their treasure.

Her footsteps echoed along the path, raising both mens heads to catch sight of the intruder. One look at her and the long curved blade sheathed at her side they visibly flinched. Weariness passed over their features as one tensed and the other tried offering a weak smile. "Mistress… you are the Hunter?"

She only nodded. Let them believe what they wanted to. The man stepped forward gesturing towards her. "Our Leader is inside at the moment, pending for your arrival."

Sliding past the men easily she dipped through the doorway to enter the tavern. People were clustered all about in hushed whimpers. All the neighbors and farmers huddling in large masses afraid to go to their homes, waiting for someone to save them from the horror that plagues their peacefulness. The faces turned to her. Some gave her hopeful expressions, others looked away in fear.

"Ah! Move aside my vassals!"

A portly man dressed in fine britches and a purple tunic came wobbling through, fat fingers dressed with expensive rings. "Welcome Hunter! I'm so happy that you came when we need you the most!"

The warrior girl made note of his wealthy status and grotesque form. A true arrogant pig if she ever saw one. This was why she didn't care much about these peoples fate. Though, business is business. "I heard that you and your people where able to catch a monster, but you need help eliminating it for good."

A flash of fear crossed the mans face which was soon taking over by triumph. "Yes we have! It took all our men to rope it down and seal IT up!" He lent forward voice lowing to a whisper. "I believe IT to be a Vampire!"

"Oh?" Her eyebrows tilted as she remained trained to the situation. "And what makes you believe this My Lord?"

Scattered voices could be heard and some chords raised higher then the others.

"Pale white skin! Like the moon! IT's ghastly!"

"And IT's eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark tinted shades as if light itself would harm it!"

"QUIET!" The fat Lord huffed turning to glare at his vassals with a red tempered face. It seemed he would want all the glory for the capture of this so called 'Vampire'. The sneering continued as he made the others back down with his disgusting presence.

"Tell me. Where do you have IT now?"

Spinning about, those devious beady little eyes set on her. She had the keen sensation that he was molesting her figure and it took all she had not to gut the fool in that instant. "Mistress Hunter… that may hold off for a bit longer. I would like to discuss the cost of your payment for destroying it." His slippery hands clamped together as the greedy glow came to his face. "As you know I do want to keep my people safe and I would give anything, but the winter months are coming… you have an idea that we need to keep as much coin as possible to buy the necessary items to keep us alive."

"Ah yes…" A deep breath she calmed herself, letting only the back of her hand twitch before continuing. "That is why I shall acquire my 'payment' from your own personal fortune."

There came the sputtering sound from the Lord, but she had swept away towards the door again in a fluid motion ignoring the shout from the portly man which sounded similar to a squealing pig. She was out the door in seconds, gripping one of the guards with strong fingers. "Take me to this monster so I may take my leave."

"V-Very well Hunter."

No sooner then they had set out, the two guards and her, to the location containing the monster with torches and weapons drawn that they stopped before a metal shed far back from the village. The door was a sight to beheld. Covered in sloshed blood from a sacrificial animal, the pendant of the First Holly God hung from a rope. The charm was made from the base of a golden coin, the red stamp on it from a melted ruby. Chiseled into this stamp jewel was the name of the First Holly God, DreamWeaver.

It had been tradition that the two gods, DreamWeaver and SilverPen had their own purposes and ceremonies for protecting different things. The gold marked DreamWeaver's favorite metal, in the shape of a coin it symbolizes the two different chances DreamWeaver has to offer; to exist and to not exist, the path into Dreams. The red ruby from the Gods heart is pure but raw, melted into the stamp of DreamWeaver's name.

"It's a charm to keep the demon in place. Hopefully the beast will see IT's evil ways and pray for the coin to flip and for IT 'not to exist' any longer…" The man shuddered looking to his companion who wasn't faring any better.

On the other side she glanced at the younger male who had broken into a sweat, clutching desperately at the torch. He was breathing hard, eyes locked onto the handle of the door. This would be easier than expected. "Stay as far back as you can. I shall go in alone."

"M-Miss?" Startled the man gave her a look of desperation.

"I am no Miss, Sir, I am a Hunter and I can damn well take care of myself do you understand?"

"Of course." Backing away the two men seemed more relieved then before, taking several steps away from the shed.

Letting out a sigh the girl looked forward at the door staring at the charm intently. Such a powerful relic… for a moment she pondered how these starving peasants were able to get something so sacred. That moment passed without a future thought.

Calming her heart to a steady beat she reached out and touched the pendant. "Creator of my existence, the dreamer who brought me forth into awareness I humbly ask forgiveness for all that I have done… for all that I shall do. May you give me resting dreams away from the nightmares so that I can continue with this soiled life of mine. Dream of me."

Another breath filled her lungs and she opened her eyes noticing that they had closed of their own will. Chancing one last peer at the men far from view she cut the lock with her magic blade and slipped inside.

The first thing that came to her was the darkness. As if it was a living coat of black paint swallowing all colors. Second was the sound of skittering. Millions of tiny shelled bodies scuffling about in the room, a hive of bugs. There's no doubt about it, he is here. A light flared across from her, a lantern upon the floor. The tiny flame rose as white fingers moved away, the soft glow chasing shadows back to show a male sitting against the metal wall. His cloak disheveled, the only thing which seemed to be in a mess. A pair of shades rested on his brow as he peered up through his coal black hair.

"It took you long enough…" His voice smooth and calm, though laced with sarcasm. "I had begun thinking that you and Sai had forgotten the plan."

A smile stretched across her face. "Far from it." Moving to him she scanned the floor searching for the tiny insects that she had previously heard, but there was none. A movement caught her eye and the last of a shinning shell disappeared in the folds of the boy's sleeve. "You know we'd never leave you behind Shino, you're our partner."

Taking a kneeling position in front of him next to the lantern she heard the faint twitching of a beetle. A shiver ran up her spine and the sound of the bug itched her scalp horribly. Irritated with the long black hair she yanked it off letting the wig hit the floor. Running her nails through pink silky hair she exhaled in relief.

"So Sakura… let's go over the plan once more before we start."

* * *

It's been awhile. I'm sorry I joined a beautition school with my brother. -.o


End file.
